Devotion to Doris
by lunacorns14
Summary: Sequel to 'King Julien is a girl's bestfriend'. Kowalski desides to go through with his plan of trying to win over Doris the dolphin with help from his potion that he made to help men understand the mind of women. However, the effects may differ then before especially when his love interest favours sides with the enemy...
1. Chapter 1- Your Mission Is Ours

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 1-**

The heat was almost unbearable as the sun casted down its waves over New York city. The Central Park Zoo was thriving with visitors, but this wasn't going to stop the penguins on going on a top secret mission...

Skipper peeked over the wall, using his team mates as a step ladder as they held the 'totem pole' stance. He pulled out his binoculars.

"All clear boys, just a hop and a skip to justice!" He smirked, glancing down at the others. They all smiled and cheered in delight. "On my mark, boys...MARK!"

With that they launch one another over the wall and slid on their bellies with stealth, and headed towards a secret hatch that lead to outside of the zoo premises. Kowalski opened the hatch when they got to the other side. Before they got out, Skipper turned to speak to his team.

"Like I said, boys," He started, "Just a hop and a skip to justice...For our taste-buds".

Skipper grinned as he turned away and used his binoculars to identify the target; the snow cone stand. The sneakily made their way around the park and perched themselves on a tree branch above the snow cone stand. Private panted, wiping away the sweat dripping from his forehead. They all looked drained from the sun's heat but still more than ever determined.

"Run decoy" Skipper ordered.

With that Kowalski got down and placed himself next to the tree and, using his knowledge of maths and physics, threw a coin so it the man at the stand saw it. The coin landed the other side of the man.

"What the...?" He said, bending down to view what had almost hit him.

"Operation is a go! Rico, your up!" Skipper demanded.

Private and Skipper held on to a rope, which was strapped around Rico's stomach, and they lowered him down to the snow cone stand. Rico grabbed four cones and scooped in the frozen delight, before throwing two over to Kowalski for him to carry. Suddenly, the man stood back up and turned around the see a penguin holding snow cones dangling from a rope. Skipper and Private looked at each other in shock. The man was just as surprised and bent down so he was eye level with the penguin. Rico smirked and regurgitated a brick, that flew out of him mouth and hit the man in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Rico was reeled up by Private and Skipper, who then jumped down to meet Kowalski.

"Mission accomplished" Skipper grinned, handing out the snow cones that Rico had retrieved. They licked them in contentment and strolled past the knocked out man, heading back for the zoo.

* * *

"Good job, boys! And nice thinking, Rico. You almost had me worried" Skipper praised, when they got back to HQ. Rico chuckled and grunted a happy tone. "Now, who's up for tanning?"

"But Skipper, the luna corns are on" Private whimpered, battering his big blue eyes at him before returning to sitting in front of the television. Skipper shook his head and rolled his eyes. He turned to Rico.

"You'll come and sunbathe, won't you Rico?"

Rico was stood with Miss Perky, chatting away to her. So much so that he didn't hear Skipper talking. Skipper sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kowalski." He announced. He scanned the room. "Kowalski?"

Skipper walked into Kowalski's lab and, sure enough, the taller penguin was there. He was muttering to himself with a line up of blueprints and plans scattered on his desk.

"Kowalski, what are..."

Kowalski spun around, startled by Skipper's silent approach.

"Argh! Skipper!" he panicked before sighing, "Don't do that!"

Skipper pushed passed him at glanced down at the piles of drawings and equations Kowalski had on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Skipper frowned, picking up a drawing of a penguin and a dolphin with some kind of potion and a heart next to them both. Kowalski tried to snatch it from Skipper but the leader penguin held it out of reach. "More like what are you planning? This best not be a plan to get Doris the dolphin to like you again, she only LIKES you".

"Ahh, this time I'm positive it'll work!" Kowalski grinned, surprising Skipper as usually he got upset with the mention of her name.

"And why are you so sure?" Skipper interrogated, raising a brow.

"I'm going to use this!" Kowalski exclaiming, grabbing the potion off his shelf.

"Barbeque sauce? I think your delusional, Kowalski" Skipper groaned.

"No, Skipper, it's the woman understander-er potion I made. The one Julien accidently drank" He explained.

"Accidently? He did it very purposely!" Skipper growled, "Wait, that was weeks ago, why didn't you tell me you made another?!"

"Well...Remember how you all went last time? This time I want to observe myself in this experiment"

Skipper shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Kowalski. You know just as well as I do that you are doing this to get Doris to like you".

Kowalski tried to hide his grin. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What, pfft! No...This is...This is purely for science.."

Skipper raised his brow at him, with his flippers on his hips.

"Okay maybe it's partly for Doris.." Kowalski let his smirk slip out.

"That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?" Skipper sighed.

Kowalski nodded vigorously. Rolling his eyes, Skipper announced;

"No penguin swims alone, your mission is ours".

Would just like to say thankyou to Catty-cat-cat for suggesting this idea of Kowalski going through with his plan to woo Doris after the first story:)

How will the mission to find Doris go? Will it be the outcome Kowalski is hoping for? Will he be able to 'woo' her successfully with the help of the potion? Of course, some disaster will occur somehow...but what and when...Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2- Mission Finding Doris

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 2-**

The clear sea water shimmered in the sunlight. The penguins lined up at the dock and boarded their submarine. Evidently, Kowalski was ecstatic.

"What should do I first?!" He squealed, excitedly, "Show her my drawing or finally read her my poem?!"

Kowalski looked hopeful at his team members, who looked at each other concerned, as he held up two pieces of paper.

"Let's just get there first..." Skipper said uneasily. Kowalski's face turned to a look of defeat and cast his gaze down. Private looked over at Skipper with affliction.

"Don't worry, Kowalski" Private smiled, "It'll all work out fine".

Kowalski sighed at the fact that he was being pitied.

Skipper sat in his chair as Private steered the submarine, as Skipper promised he could. Rico once again was hypnotised by the radar as it 'pinged'.

"Kowalski, how far to go?" Skipper groaned, growing tiresome of this non-action journey.

"If my calculations are correct..Pfft..If!" he boasted, before receiving a frown from Skipper, "...It shouldn't be long until we reach to where she should be this time of year".

"Oh yeah, I forgot you stalked her" Skipper taunted.

Kowalski narrowed his eyes and folded his flippers. "...If I didn't _track_ her we wouldn't be able to find her now.." he muttered under his breath.

"PING!" Rico repeated after the radar.

"Skipper! We have movement!" Called Private, straining his eyes to see through the murky water. The figure swam closer. Skipper edged forward on his seat.

"Get your flipper on the accelerator ready, Private" Skipper ordered, from his paranoia. However, as the figure cam ever closer, it became apparent it was a familiar dolphin and, to Kowalski's delight, it was Doris. She smiled at them through the glass. Kowalski dashed forward, pressing his beak against the windscreen and beaming. Doris' smile dropped a little, feeling a bit creeped out. Skipper signalled to her to meet them above sea level.

The submarine burst out of the water and floated as they opened the hatch. Doris poked her head out of the water too and swam towards the submarine. Kowalski was first to greet her.

"H...H...Hi D... Doris" he stuttered, leaning over the edge of the submarine to see her.

"Hey Kowalski" She said slowly, uninterested.

"I..I.."

"Yes?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Kowalski was grabbed and pulled back by Skipper.

"We've come all this way and you haven't even used what you even came to use in the first place!" he scolded.

"What?...Oh! The women understander-er! I'll go fetch it!" Kowalski suddenly realised, jumping back through the hatch to retrieve his potion. Skipper waddled over to the submarine side.

"How's your villainous brother?" he asked, referring to . Doris rolled her eyes.

"He's not so evil any more actually."

Skipper chuckled. "I highly doubt that! Last time we saw him he had his memory de-jacked and remembered he was Blowhole, not Flippy"

"His name is Francis, and since we've got back in contact, he's a changed mammal" Doris assured.

"An arch nemesis doesn't give up his scheming" Skipper said, remaining stubborn.

"Unless he is no arch nemesis any more" She riddled, leaving Skipper with a thoughtful expression. Kowalski leaped out of the hatch. He smoothed his feathers on the top of his head and he strutted over to Doris. He leant against the side of the submarine.

"Hey, darling, what's shaking?" he charmed.

Private chuckled and covered his beak with his flippers. Skipper and Rico were also shocked.

"Woah" Rico gapped.

"Um...Kowalski?" Doris questioned, struggling for words after this sudden change in character.

"That's right, baby, my heart's a shaking for you" he winked at her.

Doris raised an eye brow. She didn't really like the new charismatic Kowalski, not that she liked that smart Kowalski before. Thoughts whizzed through her brain, but suddenly her face lit up and then grinned mischievously.

"Oh, Kowalski, you're so hot when you talk like that"

"And don't I know it" He grinned.

"Remind me, that's another dollar he's got to add into the show-off jar" Skipper whispered to Private.

"Please, I'm not prepared at this moment in time. Meet me tomorrow by the docks in Hoboken" Doris smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah sure, we'll swing by" Kowalski replied casually. Doris felt rage burn inside a his arrogance but she took a deep breath and replied a smile. he dove back under the water and the penguins returned to the submarine. Kowalski shook off the symptoms.

"Did you see how cool I was?! And she loved it! I've got a date with Doris!" He began to chant, moving his flippers in a circular celebration motion.

"Make that two dollars" Skipper corrected himself.

Read chapter 3 to find out- What will happen on Kowalski's meeting with Doris? Does Doris _really_ like Kowalski? How has /Francis changed? Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3- First Date Twist

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 3-**

Kowalski was ecstatic over his meeting with Doris and his date still to come. He hopped on one foot and repeatedly swapped feet, too excited to stand still as he watched the clock ticking, every second was closer to when he was meeting Doris. Skipper sat at the stone table, along with Private and Rico. He scratched his head in thought.

"What's the matter, Skipper?" the young penguin asked. Skipper glanced over at him.

"It doesn't seem right, Doris has never been interested in meeting Kowalski before...And what does she mean Blowhole's not an arch nemesis anymore...?"

"Maybe Kowalski's potion does work" Private smiled. The leader frowned as he cast his gaze down.

"Maybe..."

* * *

"SKIPPER!" Kowalski's voice suddenly alerted, as he bolted out of his lab, grabbing the leader by his shoulders and shaking him excitedly, "It's time! It's time! It's time!"

"Calm down, compadre. Are you sure you want to meet her?"

"I am sure that oxygen particles travel in pairs? Pfft, 'cause I totally am!" he squealed. Skipper pushed Kowalski's flipper's off of him and began to pace.

"Why does she want to meet you? Why at Hoboken docks? Why does she speak so well of her brother all of a sudden"

"Skipper, your paranoia deludes you. Doris has finally realised that all she need is a bit of The Kowalski!"

"Please don't," Private piped up,"I've only just erased that dance from my mind..."

"Kowalski, listen real hard, you are the deluded one, deluded by love. Now, I think it's best if we don't show up that way..." Skipper was interrupted.

"You want me to stand up Doris? After what I want is finally happening" the taller penguin started, frowning angrily at his leader, "An invention that actually works how it is intended and you don't want me to use it?!"

"Now Kowalski, just..."

"I get it, it's all clear now! You want to potion, you all wanted the potion, all to yourselves so now I'm using it, your all jealous!"

"Kowalski!" Skipper hissed, trying to get his attention. Kowalski ran into his lab and came back out holding the test tube with the potion in it.

"Well if I can't have it, none of you can!" he lifted it up and threw it to the ground, smashing the test tube into a thousand pieces. The others shielded their eyes from the glass. When they turned to look back to Kowalski, the taller penguin had a suit case in his flippers. "It was nice knowing you" he grumbled, climbing out of the hatch.

* * *

Kowalski took the small pink car, drinking it down the vehicle riddled roads as he made his way to Hoboken. _'I don't need them to get to Hoboken, and I don't need that potion! Doris loves me just the way I am'. _He turned off at a junction, going up the kerb and onto the path. He continued this route until he eventually reached the docks. Kowalski jumped out of the car, waddling eagerly to the end of the wooden pier.

"Doris?" he called, looking across the horizon for his love interest. His eyes dimmed in disappointment, averting his gaze to the floor. Suddenly, a head peered up from the ocean.

"Hey, Kowalski" she cheered, battering her eyelashes. The penguin's jaw hung open.

"H..H..Hello ..Doris" he stuttered, looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow. Doris looked at Kowalski, but then her eyes wondered past him. He went to turn around but she grasped his shoulders to make him face her. Kowalski grinned.

"So...What do you want to do?" she distracted.

"Erm, I..I don't m..mind"

"Then let's try this!" a vastly deeper voice replied, grabbing Kowalski and pulling him round to face what had spoken.

"Dr Blowhole?!" the penguin gasped, squirming out of the villainous dolphin's grasp. Dr Blowhole threw Kowalski to the floor and drove his Segway next to Doris, his sister. "Don't worry Doris, I won't allow whatever he's scheming!"

"Who's worrying?" Doris grinned evilly.

"Doris?!"

"Great trapping, sis. With the smartest penguin out of the way, the other's won't be able to track us down" Dr Blowhole cackled.

"I'm not trapped yet!" snapped Kowalski, getting to his feet. Doris swam around to the part of the pier the penguin was now stood.

"Oh Kowalski..." she charmed, battering her eyelashes. Kowalski's mind blanked as he averted his gaze to Doris. Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway, launching a deep voice to echo the name; Operation Dooms Day. Kowalski's vision was suddenly blacked out as the most vile device made him pass out.

"Armageddon is nigh!" cackled Dr Blowhole.


	4. Chapter 4- Villianous Plan Revealed

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 4-**

"Boys, let's roll!" Skipper announced.

"But Skipper, Kowalski doesn't want us any more..." Private whimpered, holding his own flippers, rubbing them anxiously.

"Private, have you learnt nothing? There's the penguin credo for a start, not to mention that Doris has broke him down many times before".

"Uh-huh" nodded Rico in agreement, triggering awful memories of Kowalski crying over his love interest.

"But why would she agree to meeting up with him?" Private questioned. Skipper put his flipper to his face and shook his head.

"Enough excuses! We should just at least check he's alright. RICO! Fetch the car" the leader ordered. Rico leapt out of the hatch to retrieve his favourite mode of transport. However, he soon jumped back into HQ, waving his flippers around in a panic.

"What's the matter, Rico?" Private asked, in confusion. Rico let out a splutter of unidentified words, accompanied by gestures with his flippers.

"Tone down the psychopath side, Rico. What the deuce has happened?"

"I dunno!" Rico grunted, speaking a little more clearly. Both of them followed Rico, who revealed that their car was gone.

"Kowalski took the car? Since when does he drive?" Private frowned.

"He does if Doris is involved. Saddle up men, looks like we're going by plane..."

* * *

Kowalski groaned. His eyes flickered open. He gently lifted his aching neck to obverse his surroundings.

"Wha'...Where am I...?"

He strained his eyes to see, his vision still slightly blurred from passing out. Suddenly, he felt a cold metallic sensation restraining his flippers. Kowalski viewed the cuffs that held him to a wall.

"Ah, the pen-GU-in has awoken" a voice cackled, appearing from the elevator, driving onwards his Segway followed by his sister, who also had one.

"Doris, what are you doing? Why have you teamed up with your brother?" Kowalski pleaded for an answer to what seemed an irrational decision.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of doing nothing and being a nobody...This way everyone will know my name" she grinned, looking at her brother.

"But you mean everything...to me..." the penguin smiled, still dangling from chains. Both dolphins frowned.

"Enough making my stomach turn, please!" urged Dr Blowhole, "Aren't you wondering why I've captured you?"

"I have no doubt that you have some villainous scheme that you desire to doom the earth. Then again, I have no doubt that we'll stop you".

"_We'll_? Haven't you noticed that_ you_ are alone? And there's thought behind the reason why I've separated you" Blowhole ranted, driving his Segway over to a huge screen. He pressed a button to start a slideshow of his plan.

"No need," Kowalski sighed, "I think I can work it out".

"Don't even bother explaining, Mr Spoiler! I had this prepared especially and you _will_ watch it and be surprised of what I have planned!" Dr Blowhole growled. Kowalski let out a sigh of boredom. "Observe...First phase is complete, to capture the strategist and brainiac of the team, separating him from the other pen-GU-ins..."

"Oh, why thankyou" Kowalski beamed.

"NEXT, to split up the rest of the team. With all of them away from one another, they're useless. Then, I'll commence Operation Dooms Day! This includes a hydraulic fracturing process next to the biggest magma chamber in the world. When I inject fluid into the ground, the wall in between the gas and the lava will fall, allowing the two elements to unite. As a science man yourself, Kowalski, you'll appreciate the chemical reaction that will occur, that will lead to malicious explosions! A chain reaction of volcanic eruptions that will lead to the end of the world! As for me an my sis, we'll be watching from Mars, turns out life is sustainable there for a dolphin".

"You've planned the entire end of the world and for what?! To get revenge on the penguin kind?!"

"The humans must also pay for the ring of fire incident..."

"Doris, you should play in any part of this!" Kowalski begged, looking over at the female dolphin.

"Actually, I'll be running part two; separating the team" she smirked.

"They'll never fall for it!"

"Sis, leave now. You are not to see this next part..Go and find Skipper, Private and Rico, make sure they are not together." Dr Blowhole ordered, waiting for Doris to leave the room before turning to his prisoner, "Kowalski, let's do some experimenting of our own..."

He pulled out an injection and stabbed it mercilessly into Kowalski's flipper. The penguin yelled in pain before his eyelids drooped and head flopped down onto his shoulders...


	5. Chapter 5- Adventure Starts Here

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 5-**

As the skies began to dim, the three penguins got the small red planes and took to the air.

"Right, men" Skipper started, speaking through his walkie-talkie, "We'll fly over Hoboken. Keep your eyes peeled for the love-sick soldier with his sea mammal girlfriend".

They continued to fly to Hoboken. When they approached the docks, Rico noticed movement in the water below.

"Skipper!" he called, pointing a flipper to the figure. The leader glanced over the side of the side of his plane. Recognising the figure, he swooped his plane down, the other two following his lead. They landed onto the wooden pier, leaping out of their planes and waddling towards the figure, who poked their head out of the water. It was Doris.

"Where's Kowalski?" Private whimpered, looking around for his team mate. Doris put on a worried expression, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh, it's terrible...My brother showed up and kid-napped him! I asked him where he was taking him, but he wouldn't tell me"

"Of course he wouldn't, villainous scum!" Skipper growled, tensing his flippers into fists.

"But he did say that..um...He would take him to one of the three destinations.." She mislead.

"Three destinations?" Rico spluttered in confusion. Doris nodded.

"We used to go there when we were young. But then he turned them into chambers of horror and torture to send his enemies to..."

"Horror and torture? How come I haven't been there?" Skipper questioned, growing suspicious of her story.

"Well, so I've heard, he never keeps you trapped long enough to get you there".

"True" the leader beamed, feeling smug. Doris hid her smile, returning to false weeping eyes.

"By what I remember, the three destinations are scattered around America; one in Louisiana, one in California and the other in North Carolina. But if you go, beware, there's nasty traps and devices inside all of them..."

"I didn't doubt that..." Skipper sighed, "Right team, it'll take to long if we go together so here's where we split. Private, you take North Carolina, Rico, you take Louisiana, and I'll go to California. We'll keep in touch, and let each other know if Kowalski is found". They clambered into their separate planes, unsure whether they were ready for such a journey, "And don't worry Doris, we'll have Kowalski back to you in no time. Your obviously worried about him".

"Hurry back" she waved with a forced smile, as the penguins took to the skies. Doris pulled out her Bluetooth ear piece, placing it to her earhole.

"They've gone. They're heading to the traps in separate ways".

"Nice going, sis. Now get back to base, I need your help with the pen-GU-in's torture" her brother's voice crackled down the phone line.

* * *

Kowalski found himself on the floor of a dark and cold room. He gently lifted himself from the ground, sitting up right. He rubbed his neck in pain, before noticing sore red marks from where the chains were around his flippers. Kowalski rubbed his head, which was covered in bruises and scars, which had bled and now dried. He then viewed a lump on his flipper, which looked like a deep pin prick. That was when his memory came flooding back to him.

"What...What was in that injection...?"

"I'm glad you asked" a sudden voice replied, entering through a metal sliding door.

"Haven't you finished your games yet?!" yelled Kowalski, angry at the fact it was all taking so long.

"Patience, Kowalski...I thought I'd let you spend a little time with my sister" Dr Blowhole grinned, vindictively. Doris entered the room on a Segway, that her brother had taught her to drive. She drove it forward to Kowalski.

"Hey, you" she flirted, batting her long feminine eyelashes. Kowalski begin to daze over her, but soon shook himself to his senses.

"No, I'm not falling for that again" he grumbled, folding his flippers and looking away from her, before letting out a sigh, "Skipper was right..."

"It's a shame you won't be able to tell him that, before his death that is" Dr Blowhole inputted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have set him up, them all up, to be ambushed, and they are all apart and unable to help one another"

"They'll pull through" Kowalski urged, staggering to his feet, which shook uneasily and were also bruised.

"Unlikely. Skipper's leadership is useless without a team, Rico's psychotic nature will go out of control without leadership, and poor Private is vulnerable to his own naivety without guidance" Blowhole riddled, "Any who, I'm going to contact and make sure that my minions are ready to attack them. Have fun, Kowalski".

The villain left the room, leaving Doris and Kowalski alone. Although the smart penguin was lose, he was far to weak to make an escape. He swayed as he stood, trying to keep balance on his unstable battered feet.

"How could you do this, Doris?"

"I guess evil runs in the family" she shrugged.

"No, I mean, why lead me on into thinking you liked me...You know I would do anything to help you".

"Not if it involved kid-napping yourself..."

"Well...No...But I never expected you to turn so...vindictive..." Kowalski shivered. The female dolphin looked unimpressed, as she turned her Segway around and left the room. There was a loud slam as the metal sliding doors collided, followed by what sounded like a door being locked. Kowalski sighed. "I've got to do something to stop them from walking right into his trap...But what?"


	6. Chapter 6- Danger Chambers

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 6-**

The skies were dark as night fell over the whole of America. Private had arrived in North Carolina.

"I'm here Skipper, I see an entrance to a cave like lair" he whispered into his Bluetooth ear piece.

"Good job, Private. That'll be it. Go in and see if you can find Kowalski but, please, remain vigilant..." the leader's voice buzzed through the communication tool. Private landed his plane, jumping out and walking towards the entrance nervously. This was right about the time when Rico landed in Louisiana. Because of his speedy driving, he travelled further yet in just the same amount of time. He too contacted his leader.

"Skipper..."

"What's wrong, compadre?"

"I found the lair..."

"Ah, nice work, permission to enter, just be careful. Oh and try and control your psycho side, unless it's required"

"Uh, okay" Rico shrugged. He continued into the lair, while Private entered one that looked exactly the same but in North Carolina...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dr Blowhole's secret HQ where he was holding the taller penguin captive, Kowalski had collapsed in exhaustion. He had been passed out for half an hour now and was just starting to stir. He lifted his head, stretching and yawning. Dr Blowhole drove into the room on his Segway.

"Re-energised yet?" he cackled, watching Kowalski groan in pain as he sat upright, "Umm...Best to be sure" he continued, pressing a button on his Segway, activating a metal wall to rise from the ground, chaining Kowalski to it as it did so. It restrained the penguin's flippers and feet and, defencelessly, Kowalski watched on. Dr Blowhole smirked. "The end is nigh. Soon Skipper, Rico and Private will be destroyed, and then no one can stop me".

Doris suddenly drove into the room on her Segway, alerting her brother to turn on the screen. The screen buzzed and a face flashed on.

"Rico and Private have both entered the lairs, but no sign of Skipper yet"

"Hold on, he'll get there. Make sure you 'get rid' of those two pen-GU-ins in the mean time" the dolphin grinned maliciously.

* * *

The lair was dark and had a haunting fusty smell that lingered in the air. Private shuffled forward nervously, squeezing one flipper in the other. As he ventured further, he began to hear noises. The young penguin gulped.

"Hello...?"

Suddenly, he hit a trip wire, triggering axes to swing across his path way. Private hit the ground, barely missing the reach of the sharp blades. He leapt up and placed his back against the wall, shuffling along it. A sensor alerted his presence and grenades were sprung down from the ceiling, hitting the ground and bursting into flames. Private jumped past them, watching the path he had just come down set alight. With his flippers held up in action ready stances, Private edged forward. Arrows suddenly fired at the young penguin from all directions. He dashed forward slapping the arrows out of the way. Private returned back to the wall, peering around the corner at the end of the tunnel that he had just reached. There was a spotlight shining down onto an empty chair.

"Skipper, Kowalski isn't here..."

"Okay Private, get yourself out of there and go to Rico, he might need help" Skipper's voiced buzzed through the young penguin's Bluetooth ear piece. The leader was still flying his plane at this point.

"Right you are, Skipper" Private nodded, turning to walk towards the exit, casually. As he turned his back, a huge metal anvil dropped from above. The naïve penguin glanced up and froze in fear as a he saw the object dropping down on him, before his vision went black...

* * *

"Rico! Has Private arrived in Louisiana yet?" the leader asked through his Bluetooth ear piece.

"Nah-uh.." Rico grunted, confused by Skipper's remark.

"Oh..I would've thought he would be there by now..."

With that the Bluetooth line went blank. Rico shrugged, continuing through the lair. Suddenly, several lines of flame throwers shot out fire at the penguin. Rico sprinted forward out of line of fire. Chainsaws then began to swing from the ceiling. The penguin leapt to the floor, his flippers covering his head as he flinched. He crawled forward before getting to his feet. He regurgitated a baseball bat, holding it in his flippers as he shuffled forward with narrowed eyes. Gas bombs fell from the ceiling. Rico whacked them away from him, sliding forward on his belly. He got to the end of the tunnel and peered around the corner. There too was a spotlight, shining down on an empty chair.

"Skipper, Kowalski not here" he muttered. There was no answer. "SKIPPER?!"

"Don't you worry, Rico, I'm right here" the leader announced as he stood at the beginning of the tunnel. Rico slid on his belly to his commanding officer.

"But how?"

"Private didn't answer when I tried to contact him..Something's wrong...I thought I'd come and collect you on the way" Skipper explained.

"But what about Kowalski?" Rico spluttered, standing next to Skipper and following him to the planes.

"I don't think he's in any of the so called 'three destinations'. If I know Blowhole, and I do know that evil sea mammal, he'll be close by to where he's keeping Kowalski, and that will be right in New York! He's never been one to swim any where".

"So the plan is...What?"

"We'll go rescue Private and then fly back to New York to bust out Kowalski".

"Erm...Skipper? How do we find Kowalski without Kowalski?" Rico questioned.

"I see your point, compadre..." Skipper started, rubbing his chin in thought, "We'll need to use one of his devices from HQ to find Blowhole's hide out..."


	7. Chapter 7- Race Against Time

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 7-**

Kowalski hung from the chains around his flippers that restrained him. His head flopped on his shoulder as his eyes fell heavy with exhaustion. He was aching all over and not even his brain could remember the last time he had eaten. The intelligent penguin managed to perk up the energy to lift his head to examine the chains around his flippers.

"If only Rico was here...I could get him to regurgitate a paper clip so I could pick the lock...Although, if he was here, I wouldn't need to pick it, he'd just blow it up..." Kowalski spoke aloud to the empty room, in which he was contained, smirking as he remembered his team mates, "And Private would say something cute and naïve about the hole situation... And Skipper, well, he'd stand and watch and say something cranky yet caring... I miss you guys..."

* * *

The two penguins flew their small red planes at the speed of light to get to North Carolina. They noticed the cave like lair that Private had described and landed just outside.

"Okay solider, have you got the weapon supplies at the ready?" Skipper asked, receiving a nod from Rico, "Good. We don't know what monstrosity poor Private has faced to have cut off his Bluetooth line...Why Private?! It should've been me!"

Rico glanced at the ground with whimpering eyes. The leader shook of his guilt and signalled to move on inside. They went straight to the wall of the cave, shuffling along with their backs pressed against it. Skipper noticed a trip wire and alerted Rico, before stepping over without any issues. Avoiding the trip wire meant that the axes weren't trigged, making it a safe journey across that part. Rico tapped Skipper before pointing to scorch marks on the ground.

"What the deuce? Why the hell did I send Private on this pyscho mission?!" the leader exclaimed, putting a flipper to his forehead in shame. Rico patted Skipper on the back, in an attempt to comfort him. With a sigh, Skipper moved forward with Rico by his side. A sensor was triggered by their movement, signalling grenades to fall from the ceiling. They widened their eyes.

"RICO!" Skipper screeched. Without an actual order, Rico regurgitated a baseball bat, throwing it to Skipper. The leader used the item to whack away the grenades. They burst into flames when they hit the ground, but they were too far away from the penguins to have made an effect. "Come on, we need to keep moving".

They marched forward cautiously, unsure of what they were next to face. Arrows suddenly shot out of the walls, firing towards the penguins. Skipper chucked the baseball bat to Rico, who then used it the hit the arrows away from his direction. The leader challenged the arrows, using his karate moves to leap in the air, dodging some while kicking and slapping the others out of his route. He landed on the ground, rolling skilfully to his feet, without a scratch on his body. They were both out of the clear, with no arrows flying at them any more.

"Umm...Skipper..." Rico stuttered, his leader turning to face him. Skipper widened his eyes. Rico had been hit...

* * *

"Maybe I could use my beak!" Kowalski exclaimed, growing desperate for an escape and becoming slightly insane. He pressed his beak against the lock on the cuffs, in an attempt to unlock the chains. When this failed, he extracted. Kowalski groaned, throwing his head in a circular motion before holding it upright. "Maybe I could, well, maybe...Maybe, maybe, maybe! I'm sick of the uncertainty!" he began to shake his shackles, "I can't be here any longer!"

Doris entered the room on her Segway, looking anxious.

"Would you pipe down! My brother isn't happy with the noise your making and he isn't as understanding as I am!"

"Then make me understand why you are doing this!" the penguin shouted. The room fell silent.

"Kowalski...Your such a nice lad...You've always remained so loyal to me, yet I've done nothing to deserve it..." she stumbled for words.

"That's love, baby" Kowalski gulped, before letting a smile slip onto his face. Doris' eyes bared an expression of realisation and welled up by his sweet words. She shook away her emotions.

"No Kowalski, I like you but I will NEVER like like you...Now I suggest you keep quite before my brother gets angry" she demanded, turning around her Segway to the exit before anymore could be said. The penguin looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"I've heard it said so many times...Yet each recent time it's said hurts the most..." he whimpered, blinking hard to shed a tear, which rolled down his bruised face.

* * *

Rico dropped to the ground, turning pale as blood poured from his side where the arrow had pierced. Skipper leapt to his friend's side, getting onto his knees and holding him.

"Stay with me soldier!" he demanded, his voice shaking, "And that's an order!"

"Aye...Aye...Skipper.." Rico groaned, his eyelids blinking heavily. Skipper tapped Rico's cheek, repetitively, to try and keep him awake. In desperation, Skipper reached for the arrow, yanking it from Rico's flesh, which continued to bleed uncontrollably.

"Rico, up chuck a cloth or something" he pleaded. Rico wheezed, the corner of a piece of material hanging out of his beak. Skipper pulled it from his mouth and held it on his wound. Within seconds, the cloth had turned red and the deep pierce continued to bleed. "Kowalski, Private and now you...Well played Blowhole, you evil fiend..."

"Skipper?!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The leader strained his eyes, staring into the darkness. A figure stepped forward, a short and chubby figure...

"Private? Is that you?" Skipper hyperventilated in astonishment, as the young penguin agent waddle forward into the light, "Your...Your alive?!". Private dashed to Skipper's side, throwing his flipper's around his leader in affection. He extracted himself from the hug when he noticed the blood on Skipper's feathers. The young penguin then glanced down to his other friend.

"Rico! What happened?!"

"He was hit by an arrow. I've tried healing it but it hopeless, the tip of the arrow must've been covered with poison..." Skipper explained, swallowing the tight knot in his throat as he refused to cry. He looked up at Private. "And what happened to you?!"

"Oh, an anvil fell on me, but luckily it landed half on a rock so I managed to wiggle out" he replied, examining the bruises and scratches on his body. He touched his black eye, flinching in pain.

"True marks of a soldier" Skipper smirked. Rico wheezed, returning Skipper's attention to him. "Hold on compadre, you'll pull through".

They waddled back to the planes, Skipper carrying Rico over one shoulder and Private limping on his sprained ankle. Skipper placed Rico into his plane.

"He's in no fit condition to fly, and neither are you. We'll all have to pile into my plane".

"What are we going to do about Rico? He won't make the journey!" Private whimpered, clambering into the same plane as Rico.

"He'll have to, we can't do any more until we get back to HQ. We'll use the medic kit in Kowalski's lab to heal him and then you two can rest while I figure out how to use the map tracking device to find Kowalski himself" Skipper explained, glancing at Rico who was starting to spit blood, "And we'll have to do it fast".


	8. Chapter 8- Warrior Wounds

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 8-**

With three of the penguins reunited, Skipper piloted his injured soldiers back to New York. As they returned to the zoo, the leader carried Rico over one shoulder whilst supporting Private as he limped. It was still dark and the zoo animals were in deep slumber. However, as they passed the otter habitat in order to get to their HQ, Marlene awoke.

"Hey guys, what you up to...WOAH! What happened to them?!"

"Can't talk right now Marlene, Rico needs instant medical attention" Skipper replied, continuing to march to the HQ. Blood dripped onto the path from Rico, whose face was drained pale and his tongue hung from his open beak as his head flopped.

"I've got some bandages if you need it?" she called after him. Skipper had disappearing around the corner without an answer. Private turned to the otter.

"That would be very kind Marlene" he smiled.

Private and Marlene joined Skipper in Kowalski's lab. He had the medic kit open and Rico was laid lifeless on the desk. Skipper had some thread in the needle, which he weaved in and out of Rico's flesh in order to stitch the open wound shut. With it closed, he used a cloth to wipe away the blood that stained Rico's feathers. Marlene handed Skipper the bandages, who then used it to wrap around Rico's side to protect the wound.

"Is he going to be alright?" Private whimpered, peeking over Skipper's shoulder.

"The wound should heal now and it shouldn't bleed anymore" the leader explained, "And I'm no Kowalski but I'd say that, though he's suffering from blood loss, the bleeding has saved his life".

"How so?" Marlene asked, unaware of what actually occurred.

"All the bleeding has bled out the poison, so he should be alright, as long as we can get him connected to a drip asap" Skipper continued.

"The hospital, they're always doing blood donations and stuff there" Private inputted, "We should go on a mission to grab a bag".

"No, you're staying here, your in no fit condition for a mission. You can stay and keep Rico conscious, Marlene and I will go and get the blood" Skipper demanded, shaking his head at the little penguin. With a sigh, Private agreed. "Are you up for it Marlene?"

"If it's what's needed to save Rico, count me in!"

* * *

The dark room suddenly brightened, blinding Kowalski with the harsh light. Blowhole's presence sent a chill up his spine as he strained his eyes to see.

"Are you in the right mind to do some science, pen-GU-in? I know how you love science, Kowalski" he grinned maliciously, driving forward towards the taller penguin who remained unresponsive. "Do you want to help me with my invention?"

"Why would I help you?!" Kowalski snapped, glaring at the villain.

"Well, I was plotting your death until I realised that I may need your scientific knowledge".

"If I'm not mistaken, your quite the inventor yourself".

"Indeed, I come up with the plans, my minions build it for me".

"So why am I needed?" Kowalski persisted.

"Because this invention is to kill your leader!" Dr Blowhole bellowed, "You know Skipper, tell me his weaknesses, the things I can use against him that'll lead him to his doom!"

"Why would I tell you?!"

"Well, I've been informed that Private and Rico have already been hit, therefore dead. Skipper, however, is still alive and is probably already on his way to your rescue. Come on Kowalski, you're friends with Skipper, would you rather a quick death or extensive torturing, like you're experiencing".

"I'm not going to be apart of Skipper's death, besides aren't you plotting the end of the world?" Kowalski complained.

"Yes, but if Skipper isn't killed now, he'll try and stop me"

"And no doubt succeed..."

"The point is, I need you to think of what would be Skipper's worst nightmare"

"I'll never tell you!" Kowalski exclaimed, remaining loyal.

"Oh, I don't need you to tell me. Remember when I injected you with that liquid? That's for mind control. I merely need you to think of what would kill Skipper and you shall become it" Blowhole grinned evilly.

"What?!"

"Kowalski, _you_ are my weapon!"

* * *

At the hospital, Skipper and Marlene scaled the building to get to an open window. They leapt inside and pressed their backs against the wall. Skipper peered around the corner, looking for a way to get into the blood bank room. He noticed a receptionist at a desk, that was placed in between two door ways. The leader indicated instructions to the otter, before sliding on his belly to the desk side. Marlene scurried along the floor, following Skipper's lead. In suspicion, the receptionist stood up from her chair and glanced around the room. Skipper and Marlene quickly sneaked into one of the door ways, which lead to a corridor. They peaked into each room down the corridor, searching for the blood bank.

"Skipper" Marlene whispered, waving her arms to get the penguin's attention. He slid on his belly to where Marlene was stood. She climbed up on to his shoulder's and pulled down the handle. "It's locked..."

Suddenly, the double doors at the other end of the corridor swung open and a nurse walked in, pushing along a metallic trolley. Skipper and Marlene hid in the door frame, which had enough room off the corridor for them to stand unseen. As the nurse passed, Skipper karate slapped the key chain, snapping it and allowing the bunch of keys to fall into Marlene's paws. The nurse stopped and turned to see a penguin and an otter holding her keys. She widened her eyes in horror.

"You didn't see anything..." Skipper assured. The nurse nodded with a gulp, backing away with shaky legs, abandoning the trolley.

"Skipper, she's going to go and tell someone!" Marlene panicked.

"No time to knock her out, just get this door open so I can get back to my men" he ordered, allowing Marlene to clamber back onto his shoulders. She unlocked the door, pushing it open and entering with Skipper.

"Umm, Skipper, since when is there different types of blood?" Marlene gasped, looking up at the many rows of shelves.

"It doesn't matter, just grab one!" Skipper demanded. Marlene grabbed a bag of blood and scampered into the corridor, where Skipper was stood. Nurses and doctors fled to the scene, surrounding from both sides of the corridor. "Quick Marlene! The window!".

They dashed to the open window in front of them, avoiding the grasps of the medics. Skipper landed first and then caught Marlene in his flippers.

* * *

When they returned to HQ, where Marlene and Skipper found Private in tears, resting himself over Rico's body.

"Private? What's wrong?" Skipper asked, with a raised brow. Private turned his head to face Skipper, his eyes twitching with tears.

"Rico...Rico is dead..." the young penguin whimpered, bursting into tears. Marlene and Skipper looked at eachother. The otter dashed forward and hugged Private to comfort him. Skipper marched to Rico's body. He grabbed the bag of blood and inserted a tube into Rico's flipper to transfer the blood into his blood stream. Rico wasn't completely dead, but he was close to it. Every now and then he would struggle for his breath, breathing infrequently. With the drip attached to his team mate, Skipper stepped back.

"There's nothing more we can do. Not until he's regained consciousness when he's got enough blood".

"What about Kowalski?" Private sniffed, wiping his eyes and extracting from the hug.

"Oh yes, where's Kowalski?!" Marlene suddenly gasped.

"Your staying here" Skipper ordered, ignoring Marlene, "You can look after Rico, I'll go get him".

"No way! I can help!" Private protested.

"Not with a limp you can't"

"You can't go alone, like you say yourself, the penguin credo..."

"No dice Private, I'm not having you tag along when you're injured. Besides, I'll keep in contact, and you can let me know when Rico's awake".

"Erm..Where are you going?" Marlene asked, still unaware of what was happening.

"Truthfully, I don't know yet," Skipper explained, rummaging through a pile of Kowalski's inventions and pulling out a tracking device, "But I'll know in a second!"


	9. Chapter 9- Hippie Me, Dude

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 9-**

Kowalski shook in his chains, screeching in pain as he morphed into one of Skipper's worst nightmares. Intrigued, Dr Blowhole watched with a vindictive grin, which suddenly dropped when the transformation ended.

"Really? That is Skipper's worst nightmare?" he groaned, raising a brow and sounding somewhat disappointed.

"What's up dude? Hey, this room is so colourless man, you should really get some windows in here, let the rays in" Kowalski explained in a soothing tone. He was released from his cuffs. The penguin pulled on a rainbow striped t-shirt on and put on some sun glasses.

"You've got to be kidding me" the dolphin hissed, placing a flipper to his forehead in disbelief.

"Wooh! Hippie powers man!" Kowalski suddenly exclaimed, punching the air before starting to dance, mimicking the ocean waves.

"Kowalski, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! You were meant to think of the deadliest thing that Skipper fears! I knew I should've bugged Private instead!"

"Dude, there's so much negativity in the atmosphere, let's all go for a skip in a meadow or something".

"Ugh, let's not...Honestly, hippies may be my worst nightmare..." Dr Blowhole sighed, driving the Segway out of the room.

"Dude it worked" Kowalski grinned, now speaking out loud to himself, "I thought of all the things Skipper hates, and chose the least threating one. Good, high-five myself".

* * *

With the device showing places where Dr Blowhole often was, Skipper flew his small red plane across New York alone. He was about to land his plane outside one destination, when he noticed a dolphin at the docks. Skipper changed his direction and landed onto the pier.

"Doris! What are you doing here?! Why did you send us on a wild goose chase?!" he scolded. The female dolphin looked up at him with swollen red eyes, which indicated that she had been crying for a long time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care anymore..."

"What? You make less sense then your brother, now tell me where he's keeping Kowalski! Your obviously apart of this mess".

"He's in a hide out underground a few blocks away" she whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'll take you there".

"Why should I trust you?!" Skipper snarled.

"Trust me or not, I'll take you to them, I'm fed up with all of this!" she bawled, leaping out of the water and back onto her Segway. She drove it forward at speed, Skipper sliding on his belly after her.

* * *

"Is my mode of transport ready?!" Dr Blowhole growled. A lobster nodded anxiously, pressing a button to activate a pre-seen invention; the subterranean attack pod. The dolphin jumped inside. "When Skipper shows up, be sure to trap him in the room with Kowalski, I'll deal with him when I get back".

The lobsters nodded, scared from his wrath, with no questions asked. Dr Blowhole headed to a volcano side, where he new that if he fractured the gas chamber near by, the chemicals would react causing the end of the world. As the evil dolphin left, Skipper and Doris entered the lair.

"I don't think my brother is here...Maybe he's with Kowalski" Doris explained, showing him to the room where the taller penguin was being held hostage. As they entered the room, they widened their eyes when they saw a hippie-fied Kowalski, meditating by candlelight.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked, with a screwed up face in confusion.

"Come and join me dude, but no disturbing the peace" he greeted.

"He's gone...Hippie!" Skipper hissed, walking forward cautiously to his team mate. Suddenly, the metallic sliding doors shut trapping, Skipper and Doris inside with Kowalski. "Doris! You villainous fiend! I should've known this was a trap!"

"Me?! If I intended to trap you, I wouldn't have trapped myself!" she bellowed, banging at the doors.

"Chillax man, we're all cool here" Kowalski soothed. Skipper clenched his flippers into fists.

"What has Blowhole done to him?!"

"I don't know! He was meant to turn him into your worst nightmare" Doris explained. Skipper quickly thought it over.

"Kowalski, you mad genius" he suddenly beamed, "He thought of my worst but least dangerous hate".

"How do we change him back?"

"How would I know? It's your evil scum of a brother who did this!"

"Enough arguing dudes" Kowalski inputted. They let out a deep sigh. Doris suddenly looked hopeful.

"Let's break his peace..." she announced, driving her Segway forward so she was in front of Kowalski, "What you said before, I really liked it, it was so sweet and..." she paused from flirting, watching as the taller penguin's eyes began to light up with delight, "But nothing can ever happen between us, ever".

Kowalski felt his heart sink, blinking hard and swallowing the tight lump in his throat. His beak whimpered as he refused himself to cry. Skipper looked at his emotional soldier, catching on to what Doris was doing.

"I know your saying this to get him out of his hippie state, but do you really have to crush his hopes?"

"It's the only think I can think of that would upset him. Why, what's your suggestion?" the female dolphin hissed. Skipper scratched his chin in thought.

"Kowalski, I hope you don't mind but I threw out all your sciencey stuff, we've decided to turn your lab into a games room" .

The taller penguin's eyes stopped watering. One eye began to twitch in frustration, as he got to his feet and glared at his superior.

"You...You did what...?"

"I threw out ALL of your inventions" Skipper teased.

"All my hard work...Gone to waste! Not cool man!" Kowalski snapped, tearing off his rainbow t-shirt and throwing his sun glasses to the ground. Skipper looked up at Doris.

"I think he's cracked".

"Yep, that's done it..." she agreed. Kowalski was fuming, clenching his flippers into a fist as he marched towards Skipper.

"Stand down soldier!" he ordered, as his lieutenant grabbed him by his chest.

"No, I can't believe you could be such an ignoramus and just throw out my work! Life's work Skipper!" Kowalski bellowed. A look of realisation swept across his hate riddled face. "Skipper...EGAD! It's you!" he exclaimed, throwing his flipper's around his leader and squeezing him tightly with glee. "I can't believe you're here! Wait...I'm not speaking hippie anymore, thank god..."

"Outstanding, Kowalski! I see what you did, turning into my least threatening hate" he praised, extracting from the hug.

"Thankyou" Kowalski smirked, before casting his gaze to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck after noticing Doris, "I'm sorry I argued with you, you only knew what was best, it just took 'til now to realise that she was leading me on...Again...". He let out a forlorn sighed. Skipper looked at Doris, who eyes showed an emotion of guilt.

"Come on now, Kowalski, she's not all evil. She's helping us on the good side now, right?" Skipper reassured, receiving a nod from Doris. The taller penguin gulped, keeping his eye contact away from Doris. "Now where's that evil mammal-fish?!"

Doris gasped. "What time is it?! He would be going though with the apocalypse by now!"

"Apocalypse?! Kowalski, analysis!" the leader demanded.

"Dr Blowhole has planned the end of the world. He planned to go a destination where he will let hydraulic fracturing take place. However, instead of harvesting the gas, which this method is use for, he's going to use it to cause a chemical reaction with the magma, which will lead to a series of volcanic eruptions across the globe. Underwater volcanoes and on land volcanoes will explode. If the lava doesn't kill us, the thick clouds of dust that will block out the sun will..." he explained.

"And it looks like he's already set off to do it!" Doris whimpered.

Suddenly, the sliding doors burst open and into flames. Two figures leapt over the fallen doors and landing in action poses. Skipper, Kowalski and Doris shielded their eyes from the blaze before straining there eyes to see. The leader's eyes widened in realisation.

"Rico! Your alive!" he exclaimed, bolting forward at hugging his team mate. Private smirked, letting down his guard. Sipper turned to the little penguin. "Private, you disobeyed orders...I'm glad you did" he suddenly grinned, pulling the young penguin into a three way hug. Kowalski waddled to the scene.

"Kowalski, you're okay!" Private grinned. The taller penguin nodded with a smile, and felt himself being dragged into the group hug too.

"It's good to be back with you guys" Kowalski beamed, in relief. Doris watched the team show brotherly affection, letting out a sigh as she realised that her sibling and herself weren't that close. As they all extracted from the hug, the three penguins lined up with their leader pacing in front of them.

"Right men, we need to move out, and move out fast. In order to stop Blowhole, we'll need to track him down before he triggers off the end of the world"

"End of the world?!" Private cried out. Skipper sighed.

"Kowalski, inform the boy..."

As he began to explain, a sharp tremor shook the ground beneath their feet, making them wobble and struggle for balance. They all looked to their leader, with horrified expressions.

"Looks like we're already too late..."


	10. Chapter 10- Doomed By Dooms Day

_I would advice to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 10-**

There was another almighty tremor that unbalanced the penguins, knocking them off their feet, Doris also falling from her Segway. They exchanged looks of concern, before clambering to their feet. Skipper began to pace.

"Line up men," he demanded, his team mates obeying instantly, "We need to track down where the mammal-fish is, then we'll give him a good beating before postponing the end of the world".

"Postponing?" Rico spluttered, very much in his own language.

"Don't you mean prevent, Skipper?" questioned Private, agreeing with Rico's shock.

"No, I mean postponing. We can't stop it when mama earth decides she wants everyone one off" he explained, with a raised brow, "Move out men!"

"Wait! Why don't you just wait here? Francis will bound to come back for the rocket" Doris inputted.

"He has a rocket?!" Private exclaimed, receiving frowns from the team. They all averted their gaze to Doris, looking gone out at her knowledge and even a little peeved.

"What?" she responded, innocently, "His plans did include for me and him to fly to Mars after the fracking had taken place".

"Right, then he'll drive right into our little trap" Skipper beamed, smirking as he rubbed his two flippers together at the thought, looking slightly evil himself.

* * *

Dr Blowhole cackled in admiration of his own devious scheme coming together. He drove away from the disastrous scene, getting away just before the volcano threatened to erupt. Pressing a button on his Segway, he attempted to contact his lobster minions.

"Red One? Red One? Ugh, why won't that imbecile answer?!" the dolphin growled, "Red One?! Is the rocket ready?!".

With no reply, Dr Blowhole got into the subterranean attack pod and headed to his lair. As he disappeared underground, the volcano erupted with a tremendous burst of lava, exploding the top of the rim of the volcano right off. A giant mushroom cloud, formed from the explosion, overwhelmed the atmosphere, rising up and causing darkness. The chambers underground burst, creating cracks that lead to other nearby gas chamber, polluting it with lava. Every time the lava was introduced to the gas chamber, the chemical reactions inevitably caused another massive fulmination, setting off the cycle all over again. Lava seeped from the volcano and craters that the explosions had created...

* * *

From the distance they were at, the penguins could only hear the eruptions. Furious, Dr Blowhole entered on his Segway.

"RED ONE! My rocket better be ready!"

"Francis, it's in here..." Doris called, waving him over to the room she had just appeared from.

"HONESTLY!" he groaned, approaching his sister, "These lobsters need to be reminded of the pot of boiling water I keep in the back!"

"Next to the butter, yeah, yeah, I know...You're always using that threat to them..." Doris sighed, knowing that the real reason why they weren't replying was because Rico was allowed to psychotically 'disarm' them.

Blowhole entered the room, his eyes scaling the giant rocket that stood before him. Little did he know that he was about to be ambushed. Skipper had perked himself on the edge of the rocket's window, out of visual sight to his nemesis, while Private and Rico sat on the steel girders above. Doris drove her Segway next to her brother.

"Is it done? Are we going?"

"Indeed, 'tis done...We're just waiting on one thing..." Blowhole added after pausing thoughtfully.

"Oh? And what's that?" Doris asked, anxiously.

"Skipper was meant to be dead by now...Where is he? And speaking of pen-GU-ins, where is Kowalski?!"

The taller penguin improvised and strolled out from the darkness, right on cue.

"I'm here..Erm..Dude.." he announced, putting on a mellowed tone to convince the evil mastermind that he was still a hippie, "Skipper, has been 'dealt' with".

"Ah, wonderful! Bring his corpse here! I want to see that painful expression on his lifeless fearful face!"

"Erh... What?" Kowalski frowned, feeling slightly grossed out by this strange request, "I assure you, it is done". Skipper cringed, hoping his plan would play out how he had proposed.

"I know, but when you have an arch enemy you desire to see them suffer"

"His suffering is all done...Man..."

"Enough, Francis, if we leave it any longer we'll be burnt by the lava ourselves!" Doris inputted, trying to divert her brother's mind.

"Yes, yes, we're going! Sorry Kowalski, you understand, we have to leave you here, nothing personal" Blowhole grinned, driving his Segway towards the rocket. As he drove beneath the metal beam, Rico and Private received a nod from Skipper, indicating for them to proceed with the plan. "Many years have I dreamt of the death of Skipper, especially from my hands!...Erm, flippers". They swung down from a rope together, Rico regurgitating a crowbar as they jumped from the beam. When Blowhole realised, Rico had already whacked him with the crowbar, falling off his Segway to the floor.

"But how did...?!" Blowhole stuttered in disbelief.

Skipper leapt down from the rocket, summersaulting in the air and landing in front of the fallen dolphin.

"And you can keep dreaming!" he taunted, karate kicking his foe in the face, causing Blowhole to pass out. The penguins reunited, high fives all-round. "Good job boys, and nice work Kowalski! Who knew you were such a good actor?"

"I have my talents" Kowalski beamed, accepting the compliment, raising a brow and smoothing the feathers on the top of his head. Doris smiled, driving her Segway to his side. He noticed her presence and turned away, blocking her from his sight.

"Let's try and undo this mess" Skipper announced, breaking the silence after noticing the awkwardness between Kowalski and Doris. Rico up chucked a grenade gun, laughing manically like the psycho he was.

"I think there's enough destruction going on up there as it is, Rico" Private assured, hearing another loud boom from the eruptions.

Blowhole came round, his blurred vision finally joining to one. He pushed himself up onto his Segway. Noticing his sister was apart of the world saving team, he entered the rocket solo.

"So long, pen-GU-ins! Let's see how you can face this heat!" he cackled maliciously from the rocket window, "See where being a traitor leaves you Doris? Have fun sleeping with the fishes!"

With that, he slammed the window shut and the rocket launched out of the lair. They watched him leave, the lair quaking as much as the ground above.

"Well there goes torturing him until he tells us how to stop this" Skipper groaned, folding his flippers in disappointment.

"But how are we meant to stop lava, Skipper? Surely this is the end..." Private whimpered, wiping his tearing eyes. Rico patted him on the back, in an attempt to reassure the young penguin.

"Kowalski, you're being awfully quiet, give me an option to stop this apocalypse" the leader demanded, turning to his strategist. Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and began to doodle ideas.

"I suggest the good old 'ice verses fire' plan" he recommended, showing his drawings to the group and tapping the clipboard with his pencil.

"Men...Let's roll!"

(Last update for 3 days because going away for a bit on a school trip and I can't bring my laptop. However, please still review as I can access that on my phone. I will be sure to write the next chapter as soon as possible so your all not left too much with a cliff you.)


	11. Chapter 11- Declaring Armageddon

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

Chapter 11-

The ground continued to quake and rupture, with lava bursting from the chambers below. The citizens of the city of New York began to panic and fled from the scene. However, the volcano was a fair distance away from the city, giving everyone time to get away. Despite this, it wouldn't be long before the path of the lava and the exploding chambers reached the city. Dark clouds hovered over the volcano in a huge radius, engulfing New York and nearby towns. From where they were, the penguins could feel tremors, the ceiling crumbling with every quake.

"Hurry it along, Kowalski" Skipper demanded, placing his flippers on his hips and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well, it's not as if it's the end of the world" Private chuckled naively, receiving a frown from his leader, "Wait, what is an 'apocalypse' again?"

"Oh, just the _end_ of the world" groaned Skipper.

"Oh boy..." Rico sighed, rolling his eyes at Private's little knowledge of destruction.

"I've done it!" Kowalski suddenly exclaimed, holding up four gun like inventions he had just made.

"And that is what, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, examining the invention as his team mate handed him one.

"This is the Iceonator. They turn the molten rock into dry dihydrogen oxide!" he explained.

"Oh...Erm, what?" Private stuttered, confused by Kowalski's science.

"Yeah, Mr Kowalski, can you tone down the science geek talk and tell us straight, how does this thing work?!" Skipper growled. Rico pulled the trigger on the weapon Kowalski had handed him and a freezing blast of ice shot out of the barrel of the gun. He cooed in a psychotic admiration as the device froze a near by object.

"As I said," Kowalski started, sounding slightly arrogant, "It turns lava, or any object for that matter, into ice".

Skipper smirked, before gathering his men. "Let's go save this planet!"

There was a moment of silence, a dramatic tension pause, which was broken by Kowalski.

"Where's Doris?"

"Not now Kowalski, you've ruined this meaning moment!" Skipper scolded.

"I'm just saying that she isn't here anymore" he replied, starting to search the room frantically.

"Honestly, soldier, I don't know what's wrong with you. You weren't bothered about her when she was in the room with you" continued Skipper.

"He's right though Skipper...She's just...Vanished..." Private inputted.

"Vanished?" Rico repeated, with a confused expression. He suddenly slid out of the room on his belly, standing up in the door way and regurgitating a crowbar. Rico growled angrily, charging forward and out of sight of the others. There was metallic whacking sounds and screeches of pain. The other three penguins left the room to see Rico stood beside an injured lobster henchman. Kowalski marched over to them.

"Where's Doris?!" he bellowed, grabbing hold of the lobster's chest, who hesitated an answer, "Tell me, before I let Rico go for round two!"

"Kablamo!" Rico grinned, hitting the crowbar on to his flipper.

"No, no, please!" the lobster begged, "It's Blowhole, he contacted her, he needed help and she went to meet him".

"I don't believe you!" Kowalski snarled, throwing the lobster to the floor, "Blowhole left for Mars".

"That's why he needs her, he crashed.. Turns out we didn't install all of the parts needed to fly..."

"No, you're covering for him"

"And how would you know?"

"I took the liberty of making a lie detector while inventing, and these readings are astonishing" he growled, the lobster now beginning to look guilty as he fell silent, "Now tell me the truth"

"Okay! He did crash land, honest! But he took Doris"

"What do you mean 'took'?" Private whimpered.

"He came back and kidnapped her, something about Kowalski will never let anything bad happening to her" the lobster confessed.

"Bad? What is he going to do with her?! Where has he taken her?!"

"Calm it, compadre, I'm not having anyone go awol on my watch. Let's roll men, I know where he'll be..." Skipper demanded, signalling to move out.

* * *

After becoming distracted, when they surfaced from the underground lair, they were surprised to see the lava coming frighteningly close to their home town. It became apparent that several places had been destroyed in it's path to New York. Using the Iceonator that Kowalski had made for each of them, they froze the lava in its tracks, literally. However, they had to dodge the frequent explosions as the gas and magma continued to create a chemical reaction.

"How are we to stop this?!" Private called, trying to shout over the loud quaking. The ground next to him burst with lava but Private was quick to shoot it with the invention, leaving what looked like a frozen water fountain.

"Like that!" Kowalski shouted back, "You'll just have to cure it after its happened".

"What happened to prevention is better than cure?" Private questioned a quote he'd heard.

"Cure is fine as long as it's cured, Private, now start zapping!" Skipper snapped, dashing away from the lava before quickly flipping out of the way, freezing it as he somersaulted. He landed beside Kowalski.

"At this rate, we'll never get to Doris. We'll have to keep following the destruction".

"What are you suggesting, soldier?" the leader asked, fearing the answer he could assume.

"You should all stay here and stop the lava from going any further, while I go and save Doris".

"I'm not letting you face Blowhole alone, Kowalski"

"It's the only way!"

"That's an order!" Skipper shouted, hushing Kowalski, before returning to a comforting tone, "Look, I'm not having you risking your life for a girl who breaks you down, I hate seeing you like that. But if you want to play hero, at least let me come with you"

"I just don't want her to get hurt" Kowalski sighed, agreeing to Skipper tagging along with actually saying.

"You understand this is what Blowhole wants you to do, right?"

"Yes, but it needs to be done"

"And he needs to be stopped" Skipper said with conviction, finishing off Kowalski's sentence, "Private, Rico, keep up the work, we're going to end this once and for all. It's Armageddon, Blowhole!" he finished off, narrowing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12- Who's Gonna Save The World?

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 12-**

As the lava began to burn through the ice, Private and Rico became desperate. They both zapped the magma with their Iceatrons, even though the heat of the lava was burning through after a few minutes. The ground continued to rupture and the ash in the air drifted from the dark clouds...

"It's no use, Rico! Why should've got Kowalski to build something that would stop the ground from cracking open" Private whimpered, losing all hope, despite him being the optimistic one. Rico pondered.

"Kaboom?" he begged.

"NO, can't you see? There's enough explosions going off already!" the little penguin snapped, growing panicky and emotional.

"Kaboom, kaboom!" Rico pleaded, regurgitating a stick of dynamite.

"No, I don't think Skipper would be happy about it...And quite frankly neither am I"

"Frank?...Kaboom!" Rico persisted, waving his flippers with the dynamite in one.

"Ugh! Fine! I don't see how this could get any worse..." Private sighed, giving in to Rico's demands.

The psychotic penguin chuckled, regurgitating several sticks of dynamite, throwing them into the path of the exploding gas chambers before standing back with a detonator. He pressed down the handle, the signal running through the wire and to the dynamite. There was a huge and almighty boom, exploding the volcano and gas chambers up. They watched the fire rise, launching into the atmosphere.

"Okay...This could be worse..." he admitted, before he and Rico shielded their faces as the rumble and rock fell from the explosion. Rico laughed psychotically, pleased with his work.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Private interrupted Rico's laugh, "It's worked".

"Kablamo" Rico smirked, looking out at the demolished landscape.

"It actually worked! I'm no Kowalski so I haven't a clue why it worked but..."

"Skipper! Kowalski!"

"Oh yes! We best go catch up to them!"

* * *

"Where are those pen-GU-ins?!" Blowhole snapped, impatiently, pacing on his Segway.

"There's no way they'll come, not after the way I treated Kowalski..." Doris sighed, who was trapped in a tank of water.

"Ugh, sis...You're not falling for him, are you?!" he snarled, sick of the talk of love.

"N-no...No way! He's s-so not my type.." the female dolphin stuttered, averting her eyes from her brother's gaze.

"Indeed, evil shall not be in love with the good"

"But I'm not evil! I don't even know why I wanted to help you any more! Mum will be so disappointed..."

"I will not have my sister dating the enemy! You know what? Hush! Hush up before I'm sick" Blowhole growled, driving his Segway to a computer dashboard.

"And I thought you self-destructed every lair I discovered" a familiar and heroic voice taunted. The villainous dolphin turned his Segway around to see his nemesis; Skipper.

"What are you doing here? Wait...If you're there, then Kowalski must be..." he slowly turned to the tank in which Doris was trapped in, surely enough to find Kowalski, dangling from a rope, trying to pick the lock, "...Here!". Blowhole charged forward at the taller penguin, but Skipper flipped down and intercepted his direction, knocking hi, from is Segway.

"This is it Blowhole, I'm sick of all the agro you've caused me and my men, not to mention the earth. It ends now" Skipper hissed, circling his enemy.

"Are you declaring Armageddon, Skipper?" Blowhole growled, through gritted teeth, "Then bring it!". Skipper lunged forward with a karate kick, Blowhole reaching for his Segway. Avoiding the kick, the dolphin pressed a button on his vehicle, activating a flame thrower to come into his flippers. Skipper got to his feet. Seeing Blowhole aiming a firing at him, Skipper dodged the flames with a series of somersaults and turns. Kowalski noticed his friend in danger and threw a rock at the weapon, knocking it from Blowhole's grasps. Skipper escaped with no more then a few burnt feathers on one flipper. The taller penguin was still struggling to pick the lock for his love to escape. Doris pointed to the dashboard, at a button which would release her. Kowalski nodded at her indication, back flipping from the tank to the dashboard. However, Blowhole noticed and activated lazars to shoot at the taller penguin from a press of a button. Skipper and Blowhole fought with their flippers, but Blowhole wasn't one for fighting fair. At his next chance, he grabbed a machine gun, firing a Skipper.

"SKIPPER!" Kowalski gasped, watching his leader in an attempt to dodge the many bullets.

"Kowalski, hurry up and get me freed!" Doris demanded, getting agitated. The taller penguin was conflicted, he wanted to save Doris, but he needed to help his friend. He narrowed his eyes, dashing to the side of Blowhole and kicking him off his Segway. The dolphin fell to the ground, the machine gun flying up in the air, still firing.

"Skipper, are you okay?" Kowalski asked, his eyes still on Blowhole, who he had pinned down. There was no reply. He turned his head to look for his leader, who was laid on the ground, the only movement was from his twitching foot. "Skipper?!" he panicked, leaving Blowhole and sliding on his knees to his friend's side. He shook him gently, his beak quivering with shock. "No, no! Please, Skipper, wake up!" Kowalski pleaded. Skipper stirred, his eyes flickering open with a groan.

"Kowalski...Look out..." he warned, his gaze looking past his team mate. Kowalski turned around to see the dolphin with a whip-chain with serrated edges. His beak gaped open, turning on his back and shuffling along the floor to get away, keeping a view of Blowhole. Kowalski grasped Skipper, pulling him close to him. Blowhole chuckled at them, raising his flipper and his weapon, ready to apply force. As he went to whip down, a grenade hit the whip-chain, exploding it right in Blowhole's flippers. They all shielded there eyes. Frustrated, Blowhole growled, looking over and up at the metal beam above from where it was thrown. Rico and Private leaped down, landing in action poses. Kowalski got to his feet before assisting Skipper, as they joined the other half of their team.

"Give it up Blowhole, you're out numbered!" Skipper ordered, narrowing his eyes. Blowhole grinned, pressing a button on his Segway. As he did so, an army of lobsters flooded in from every entrance possible, surrounding the four penguins. Blowhole made his way through the crowd.

"Ah, but I'd say you pen-GU-ins are the ones who are out numbered".


	13. Chapter 13- Battle Between Good And Evil

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 13-**

The penguins were surrounded by hundreds of lobster minions, working for the villainous Dr Blowhole. Doris, who was still in the tank container watched them, angry with her confinement. Skipper smirked.

"You really think I'd declare Armageddon without back up?" he chuckled, to his nemesis who had misjudged his organisation.

"And back up came, and now surrounded" Blowhole teased, assuming Rico and Private were the back up team. Kowalski joined in with Skipper's chuckle.

"You know so little" he said between laughter. With a frown from Blowhole, he ordered the lobsters to attack. However, as Skipper had already planned, penguin agents from the main HQ burst in through every entrance, with their top gadgetry and gear. The sides of good and evil were now evenly matched. The Major, the leader and boss of all penguin agents from all units, stood above them all. He spoke with a deep and authorized voice.

"We are fed up of you Dr Blowhole, we finish it here" he announced.

"I think you'll find victory is to the evil, for this is _my_ lair" Blowhole beamed maliciously, pressing a button on his Segway, making a huge machine come forward, "Meet the Transformonator! Rather me give you a lecture, you can see the out comes for yourselves" he explained, giving a wave to his lobster henchmen to walk into the machine. In groups the lobsters entered, methodically getting in and out like a factory machine. When they came out of the invention, the lobsters had transformed into steel warriors, their hard shells even more indestructible now covered in metal. The penguin army stood in shock, their beaks all gaping open. Dr Blowhole cackled. "If these don't kill you, the end of the world will!"

"OH!" Private suddenly exclaimed, a memory popping back into his head, "Skipper, Rico stopped the end of the world!"

"Is this really the right time Private? We're about to fight these mutations!" Skipper groaned, watching the metal army of lobsters unite.

"Honestly, Rico put dynamite near the chambers and it exploded it all up, now the lava has stopped".

"Of course!" Kowalski realised, "The explosion tore up the ground and the gas chambers, thus the gas from the chambers would escape, not causing any more chemical reactions with the lava! The explosion would've blown up the ground...Making a crater for the lava to be trapped in! YES! That's it!"

"Well, way to go soldier" Skipper praised, turning to Rico, "Maybe I should've let you use explosives in the first place".

"Oh shucks" Rico blushed, looking at the ground and rubbing a foot on the floor. Dr Blowhole over heard them.

"No pressure, I'm sure my creations will destroy all you pen-GU-ins!" he cackled, "ATTACK!"

With that, all of the penguin agents and mutant lobsters charged into one group, fighting one another with various attack methods. The penguins excelled in their combat techniques but the hard exterior of the mutants was hard to make an impact. Skipper fought many lobsters at a time, using his karate kicks, slaps and punches to deliver a successful attack. Private, also being quite a good little fighter, used his kung-fu stances and blocks to avoid hits, not forgetting to pack in punches while he could. Rico had his own technique, which was to wait for the penguin agents to clear, so he was surrounded just by lobsters, before regurgitating a bomb or two to explode the crustaceans. Kowalski used his logic over brute force, still packing a punch to his oppositions, but thinking of best ways to attack from using his vast knowledge of physics and maths. However, even with the strongest hits or the most powerful bombs, the lobsters kept returning. Whilst fighting, Skipper shuffled his way over to his strategist.

"Kowalski, we need options," he panted, "How can we destroy these things?"

"I think the only way is to melt them" Kowalski answered, whacking a lobster as he spoke, "There shells are made out of metal, so they can be destroyed by a sufficiently high temperature, but the problem with that is that us penguins might not survive such heat".

"I'd rather kill them and stay alive" Skipper advised, kicking and punching a few lobsters out of his way.

"The only other way I can think of is acid..."

"And where we gonna get acid from?! Can't we just drown them out or something?" he snapped.

"They're lobsters, they can swim. Unless...YES! Water will rust the metal! When the meta shell get weak, they'll be easier to knock out!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Right, now where we going to get the water from...?" Skipper pondered. They both continued fighting to lobsters. Kowalski backed up, his back hitting against the tank in which Doris was still trapped in.

"Of course! Skipper, if we can open the tank, we can use the water to rust the lobsters...Also Doris will be free".

"Forget opening the tank, break the glass!" Skipper demanded, grabbing a lobster by it's tail, swinging it round, clearing away the near by lobsters before smashing it against the glass. The tank cracked and out came of tide of water, swiping the lobsters and penguins off their feet. The lobster's metal shells rusted and cracked, falling off in tiny pieces. With the water flooding out of the lair, they could continue fighting, the penguins now finding it easier to destroy the lobsters. Kowalski dashed to Doris' side, who had drifted out with the wave.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sympathetically, grasping one of her flippers. She pulled away angrily.

"No, you took your time with the rescue" Doris growled.

"Well at least I tried to help you" Kowalski snapped back, frustrated with her recalcitrant attitude.

"If you don't intend to do it straight away, why bother at all?!"

"I don't no why I bother with you sometimes!"

"Well why do you bother then?!"

"Because I love you!" Kowalski bellowed, making Doris fall silent. He too took a while to recover his words. "Because, stupidly, after all you've put me though, I still love you".

"You made it clear that you would rather save your leader over me".

"Oh, well, that's rich! Maybe because he's actually, I don't know, a friend!" he argued. Doris gulped, feeling guilty as memories rushed through her head.

"I-I'm sorry...You're right...I don't deserve your devotion..." she whimpered, "And for that reason, I think you should go..."

"Doris? But...I don't understand.." Kowalski stuttered, confused by the turn of events.

"Get out of here, go save the world and what not. But most importantly, forget about me... It's never going to happen, so sop teasing yourself..."

"But it could happen! Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I need you to understand this... I've said it so many times and despite you being the smartest guy I know, you still don't seem able to get it into your head" Doris persisted.

"No, no, don't say it..." Kowalski pleaded, welling up with tears, his beak quivering.

"I like you Kowalski, I really really really do like you" she started, tears rolling down her smooth cheeks, "...But I will never like like you...Never..." And, with that, she pulled herself on to her Segway and drove off and out of the lair. Kowalski watched her go, inches from tears. He went to go after her, but a flipper grasped his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let her go soldier" Skipper advised, "We need to find Blowhole...".

Kowalski turned around to see his friends; Skipper, Rico and Private, who smiled sympathetically. Dr Blowhole had fled the scene. It was more noticeable to see now most of the lobsters had dropped down dead. None of the penguin agents were too badly injured, and they proceeded forward to find the villain. However, the battle was no where near over...


	14. Chapter 14- The New Approach

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 14-**

With the destruction of the world on pause, all the penguin agents moved on outside. Skipper scoured the area, scanning his eyes along the wasteland. The clouds of smoke still lingered above them from the volcano. Shielding his eyes from the spotlight of sun, that had only just about managed to pierce through the fog, and straining them to see, Skipper starred at the horizon. The other penguin agents noticed what he had seen to, their eyes widening in horror. Marching forth towards them was a huge cluster of enemies, which spread out along the horizon. Enemies came ever closer, every where as far as the eye could see. Skipper turned to look at The Major.

"Dr Blowhole must have summoned them. Stand your ground men, we must fight to finish this" the boss demanded. The agents exchanged their fearful expressions for a look of determination and grit. Their fixation on the purpose was plain to see as they lowered their brows and tensed their beaks shut. Skipper glanced back at his team. Private quivered in fear, whimpering as he huddled up to Kowalski. With a look of solicitude, Skipper walked to the young penguin's side, placing a flipper around him and pulling him close. Private excepted this gesture and put his flippers around his leader, forming a tight grasp in the hug. Skipper rested his beak on the top of Private's head as the young penguin nestled his face into the leader's chest. He let out a sigh, looking at the horizon, watching the army of enemies come closer from the distance. They were now more visible and the penguin agents were able to start to recognise the faces, even though the distance between the two teams was still quite vast. He let his glance slip away from the horrifying sight, turning his head to face Kowalski and Rico. They forced a forlorn smile as Skipper nodded to the respectfully. With a whimper from Private, Skipper pulled away, but kept his flippers on the small penguin, just averting them onto his shoulders as he bent down to his height. He looked at Private, deep into his eyes.

"Understand that I was always proud of you. You remind me so much of Manfredi that sometimes I actually forget that you are only so young. If you and I are not to make it out alive, I hope you can go out remembering that I am so proud of you" Skipper gulped, swallowing the tight lump in his throat. Private nodded, managing to pull together his words as he attempted not to cry.

"Yes, Skipper...I-I always knew S-Skipper...".

The leader took a deep breath in, composing himself as he let go of Private and turned to the other half of his team.

"Rico; my brother in black and white. There's not been a second when I regretted recruiting you. You've defiantly bought a whole new character to the team, a character that I've never seen or worked with before. I have no doubt that you'll fight well in this battle, but if you are the only one out of us who makes it out alive, promise me that you'll control your psychotic spells for your next team. I fear that they might not be as understanding as I was..."

"Aye, Skipper.." Rico sniffed, his eyes welling as his leader's words touched his heart.

"And Kowalski, well, what would I do without you? You've been a great friend, like a brother to me. I always doubted your inventions but who else would have the intelligence to even begin to make one of your crazy whacked up experiments? You deserve so much more then Doris, I just hope you survive to realise this".

"For you Skipper. I shall fight for you..." Kowalski saluted, disguising his sadness with a disciplined expression. Skipper stood back to look at all of his men.

"It's been an honour serving with you, boys. I hope to see you all at the other side..." he announced, finishing off his speech before turning his back on the to see the army. They were getting frightfully close now, but Skipper showed none of his fears.

"This is all my fault..." Kowalski choked, rubbing his eyes, not allowing himself to cry. Skipper spun back around and grabbed the taller penguin by his chest.

"Don't say that! Do you hear?! Don't you ever dare say that!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry Skipper, but it's true! If I had never had gone out to find Doris, this never would've happened! I should have just listened to you!"

"Too right you should've, but that doesn't matter now. We are far past the point of blame. If we had to blame something, it would be that potion" Skipper comforted. Kowalski's face lit up.

"The potion...The potion! Skipper, that's it! That's the answer!"

"If you've forgotten, Kowalski, you've already tried using the potion Doris to like you" Private snivelled.

"Yes, I know, I don't mean for that... What's every mans weakness?" Kowalski continued.

"Hippies?" Skipper grumbled.

"Peanut butter winkies?" Private inputted, cheering up a bit.

"Kaboom?" Rico grinned.

"No, no and what? No, all men have a weakness for women" Kowalski beamed, rubbing his chin in thought.

"HA! Not me!" Skipper sniggered, puffing out his chest, receiving a raised eye brow from h taller penguin.

"Oh really, is that so? *Cough* Miss Kitka *cough* Marlene" Kowalski teased. Private patted him on the back, thinking that his friend was actually coughing.

"Are you alright there, Kowalski?" he asked. Kowalski shrugged Private's flipper off of him.

"Fair enough" Skipper admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "But how is that going to help us in a battle?"

"The girls could be a distraction and, as we've seen when Julien tested the potion, the guys won't be able to resist but to flirt with them...But the potion is back at the lab..."

"Correction, there is no more potion, you smashed it in your paddy!" growled Skipper.

"Paddy? It was merely a moment of anger relief..." Kowalski defended.

"Temper tantrum" Rico taunted, joining in with Skipper's attempt to tease the taller penguin. Kowalski let out a groan.

"Anyway, did you really think I would get rid of it all? No, there's more back in my lab. Also there's the girls at the zoo that can help us"

"So you're saying we should go back to HQ to get the potion and the girls to help us with your plan. Are you sure this will work?" the leader questioned.

"There's a percentage that it might..." Kowalski hesitated.

"What percentage is that?" he urged.

"50/50..."

"But we can't just leave. What about the battle? We'll look like we're fleeing" Private inputted, following after Skipper's sigh.

"Kowalski, Private, Rico, you can go, I'll stay here to fight".

"No way, we're not leaving you!" the young penguin gasped.

"PRIVATE! That's an order! Now go before you all get caught up in this battle" Skipper demanded. Rico placed his flipper around Private, pulling him away from the crowd. Kowalski stood and starred at his leader.

"I-I...I just want to say...Thank you... You're the greatest leader we could've ever had. You can't even begin to fathom the amount of respect I hold for you". A simple nod was Skipper's only answer, turning away from his friend as he struggled to keep himself from crying. "You're my best friend...And I don't know how I would go on without you..." Kowalski continued, about to walk away. These words warmed Skipper's heart, his eyes sparkling as hey turned watery. He turned once more to grab his friend, this time pulling him into a hug. No words were said, just a tight brotherly hug to express all their feelings. Skipper pulled away, hearing footsteps approaching the group. With a glance over his shoulder, Skipper was bought back into thought of what was actually happening. He pushed Kowalski away, gently yet showing a firm request.

"Go. Go, now".

Kowalski obeyed, running over to catch up with Private and Rico. Skipper took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest, starring at the evil army that now stood before the penguin agents. Dr Blowhole drove his Segway forward.

"Pen-GU-ins! I'm glad you are all here to witness the fall of the pen-GU-in species, obviously you won't survive for the annihilation of the human kind but it won't be much to look at".

"What makes you so sure that the side of evil will become victorious?" The Major questioned, his voice making the feather's on the back of the agent's neck stand up.

"Because, the dark side always cheat" he grinned maliciously, giving a signal to the other villains, who then pulled out their weapons which resembled cannons that were light enough to be rested on a shoulder and fired out bombs. The penguin agents grasped their weapons and gadgetries, which weren't as powerful as the other side's. Skipper narrowed his eyes, putting on his belt which held grenades.

"It's on..."


	15. Chapter 15- Battle And Bavery

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 15-**

One enemy shuffled his foot forward. The paranoia tensions were already high within the penguins and this movement closer to them triggered off the battle. The penguin agents first attempted to use their martial arts in order to stop the enemies, but this was useless when they possessed such weaponry. Many penguins already had been shot down by the powerful hand-held cannons, most now too injured to get up. The skyline was polluted with fiery colours, which was topped off by thick clouds of smoke. It soon became dark as the ash and dust from the explosions blocked out the sunlight. The fog made it difficult to tell friend from foe. Skipper army crawled along the ground, that had now been torn up from the many feet trampling over it. With his stomach feather covered in mud, he stumbled to his feet, dashing to cover in a crater. He took a grenade from his belt, using his beak to pull off the pin before throwing it into the mist. Covering his earholes, he braced himself for the explosion that shook the ground.

* * *

Kowalski, Rico and Private had managed to get back to the zoo. They slowed up, panting from running.

"That journey...Would've been so...Much easier...With the car" Kowalski hyperventilated, hunched over, resting his flippers on his knees.

"You took the car to Hoboken" Rico grunted.

"And our planes are in North Carolina... And Skipper flew his plane when he went to find you..." Private explained, gasping for air.

"Umm, so my plane will still be here..." Kowalski pondered, recovering for his breath.

"But how are we going to fit us three and the girls all into one plane?" Private questioned. Kowalski narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to use this...". Kowalski led Private and Rico into their garage. The two penguin's beaks gaped open, impressed by Kowalski's invention. "Good, eh?"

"It's...It's..." Private stuttered.

"Woah..." admired Rico. They continued to gaze up at what stood before them; a huge fighter plane that made their other red planes look really miniscule.

"When...When did you build this?!" the little penguin yelped. Kowalski shrugged.

"Enough questions, you two gather the girls, I'll get the potion from my lab" the taller penguin ordered, dashing out of the garage. Private and Rico looked at each other, giving a nod of indication.

* * *

The battle was growing fearsome. Many penguin agents and villains laid injured and dead on the ground, however, the penguin side was out numbered still. Skipper was still fighting among many other soldiers. He was covered in mud and blood, scratches and scars. Determination had possessed him as he went for the big kill. He spotted Blowhole's co-ordinations, and marched towards him with no attempt to stay undercover. Other villains tried to tackle Skipper, but he punched them out of his path. Blowhole disappeared behind a hill. Skipper dashed forward, but his nemesis was gone.

"What the?" he frowned. Suddenly, Skipper was kicked to the ground, the gravity forcing him to roll down the hill. He leaped to his feet, in an action pose. "Hans!"

"Ah, Skipper, let's finish how it started..." the puffin grinned, evilly, dropping his cannon, "...With mackerel!" he exclaimed, pulling out a fish.

"No dice, Hans!" he growled, throwing a grenade at him. Hans jumped out of the way of the explosion. Skipper leaped on Hans, punching him. The puffin kicked him off and they continued to fight. Skipper felt a cold metallic object hit the back of his neck, sending him flying to the ground. He managed to turn himself around to face his enemies. Hans leant over him, grinning maliciously, as he aimed the cannon up to Skipper's face. The puffin was slapped out of the way.

"NO! If anyone is going to kill this pen-GU-in, it's me!" Blowhole hissed, throwing away the crowbar, "Let's use something a little more creative, shall we?" he chuckled, pressing a button on his Segway, activating a missile to raise from the vehicle, "I know how you love missiles Skipper. Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Another button was pressed, setting off the missile that spiralled towards Skipper.

"Not today, sea-mammal!" he taunted, flipping out of the way of the missile, that hit the hill an exploded it. The smoke cleared and Skipper staggered to his feet, covered in even more wounds. He scanned across the battlefield. More penguin agents were down and they were becoming drastically out numbered. Because of this, the villains began to gang up on the penguins.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait...What?" Marlene stuttered, "So, you want us to come with you to a battlefield to distract the villains?...Huh?"

"Well... Basically. It was Kowalski's plan... I'm not quite sure how it works..." Private sighed.

"Oh boy.." Rico rolled his eyes, putting a flipper to his head.

"Why should we help you?" Darla questioned, putting her paws on her hips.

"Yeah, why should we be helping you?" King Julien inputted, strutting into the scene accompanied by Maurice and Mort.

"Erm, well, actually...We didn't ask for _your_ help, Julien..." explained Private.

"Oh! Well! I wouldn't be helping you stupidy penguins any way!" he hissed in a response, "Er...Wait...Where are the other stinkity penguins?"

"Skipper is fighting in the battle, while Kowalski is getting the plane ready"

"Skipper is fighting in a battle?!" gasped Marlene, putting her paws to her face, "And wait, what was that about a plane?"

The giant fighter plane burst out of the top of the garage, hovering over the top of the zoo. The zoo animals looked up in shock. Kowalski lowered a rope ladder.

"All aboard! I've got the antidote!" he called, over the engines.

"So, who's coming?" Rico questioned, he and Private looking at the group of girls.

"If Skipper's in danger, I'll help" smiled Marlene.

"As will I" Darla agreed. The other female animals from the zoo nodded, before following Private and Rico into the plane. King Julien, Maurice and Mort pulled themselves on board.

"I decided to help you penguins. Maurice says that the 'end of the world' would include the end of my kingdom... And what king would I be if I let that happen?"

"If we can stop Blowhole, then he won't try and destroy the earth again. So let's go! Private, Rico, help me with the piloting" Kowalski ordered, showing them to the control room.

* * *

Skipper panted. His back was pressed against the back of another penguin agent as they assisted each other to fight off the villains, that had surrounded them.

"It's no use" the penguin agent gasped for his breath, exhausted from battling, "There's too many of them".

"We can't give up. We fight for this earth, until death" Skipper said with conviction, punching and kicking away the villains. As more of the penguin agents were injured and killed, more of the villains gathered around. Skipper and the other agent remained determined, even when the odds fell down to impossible.

"Get that other pen-GU-in out of the way, I just want Skipper. Kill the other however you please" Dr Blowhole bellowed. Skipper watched as five villains grabbed hold of the agent, restraining him and dragging him away. Twenty other villains surrounded Skipper, the majority of them still fighting off the remaining penguins. Blowhole pushed his way into the centre. "We're captured The Major, all the pen-GU-in secrets will be mine. And as for you, as I said, I'm going to enjoy killing you".

The fighter plane charged across the smoke covered skies, passing over Skipper before turning to aim itself to face Blowhole. Suddenly, the aircraft released two missiles, that shot towards Blowhole. The dolphin dove out the way, along with Skipper and the other villains. When the smoke cleared, Skipper turned onto his back before noticing the barrel of a huge gun was pointed at him.

"Enough with the stalling, I'm just going to shoot you down!" Blowhole screeched in desperation. Skipper squirmed backwards, trying to get out of the way of the gun, which was pressed against his chest.

"KOWALSKI! Blowhole is going to shoot Skipper!" Private screamed, leaning out of the door way of the plane. Kowalski's face dropped as he witnessed Private's words. He narrowed his eyes.

"Private, take the wheel, try not to look at what is about to happen. Rico! Throw me".

"Wha'?!" Rico gasped.

"There's not enough time to discuss it, just do it!" Kowalski snapped. Private took the wheel of the plane, flying it towards the scene. Rico picked up Kowalski, one flipper holding his foot ad the other on his flipper. "Now!"

Obediently, Rico threw Kowalski out of the plane. With a gasp from Private, he lost control of he steering and the plane began to spiral down. Blowhole pulled the trigger and, like slow motion, the bullet resembled the movement of the falling plane...


	16. Chapter 16- The End For Some

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 16-**

Skipper gasped. His flinched eyes slowly opened in confusion. There was too many loud bangs happening at the same time to work out what had actually happened. The first thing he noticed was that he still had his life, followed by a plane on fire that had created another crater and was half sticking up out of the ground. He wheezed in pain. Feeling weight on his stomach, he averted his gaze down. Skipper's eyes widened in horror, squirming backwards to sit himself upright. Kowalski's body lay over him, not even a breath to make him move. He held the taller penguin, shaking him gently to awake him. No words could escape his beak, which just hung open in shock. He felt blood on his soldier's feathers.

"N-No. No this can't happen" he eventually gasped, "Why? Why did you do this, you stupid man.."

Skipper was too busy focusing on Kowalski, that he was oblivious to his own injuries. In fact, if he had noticed, he would have realised that the blood on Kowalski's feathers was from his own wound. Tears welled up in his eyes, struggling to battle them away. He pulled Kowalski closer.

"You stupid...Stupid man...Why would you do this?!" he gasped, "There's so much more you should've done with me, with the team. So many more missions you should've seen. Many more crazy inventions you should've created..." he continued, his voice sounding shaky. Kowalski stirred with a groan. "You're alive? You're alive!"

"Ugh...Yeah...But you can carry on with saying the nice stuff" Kowalski stuttered, putting on a smile despite his pain. Skipper smirked. He pushed the taller penguin off of him and examined his body.

"This doesn't make sense...I thought you got hit by the bullet..." he groaned in confusion. Kowalski noticed this too. Nothing more then a few bruises and cuts. He looked at his commanding officer, his eyes attracted to the bright red that on Skipper's shoulder. It dawned on him.

"I knocked the gun out of the way... It still hit you...Just in a less vital place...".

"Oh...So I see..." Skipper realised, turning his head to see his bullet wound.

"There's a medic kit in the plane...THE PLANE!" Kowalski suddenly exclaimed, getting to his feet and turning to see the fighter jet crashed into the ground, "Private, Rico...And the girls...They're all in there!"

"Then let's get them out before the fuel tank explodes!" demanded Skipper, also getting to his feet. They briskly marched to the scene, crawling in though the door of the plane. Skipper noticed Marlene laid out on the floor, waddling to her side and holding her in his flippers.

"I think Private and Rico are in the control room" Kowalski called, pushing the door to the room in question, "But...I can't...Seem to open it".

"Hurry it along Kowalski! This thing is on fire, it could blow up any second!" he replied, carrying Marlene outside to a safe distance, before returning to rescue the others. "Ring-Tail?! What's he doing here?!"

"He insisted...Skipper...I really can't get this door open!" Kowalski panted, still shoving the door. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Try pulling it..." he sighed, watching his lieutenant pull the door and it opening quite easily.

"Oh...Well, you would've thought I should've known since I built it..." he blushed, before walking in to grab Private and Rico. There was a quiet hissing sound, a sound that Skipper knew all too well.

"Kowalski! OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" he demanded. They leapt out with the last of the zoo animals just as the plan exploded into many tiny pieces of metal. Skipper stumbled to his feet, holding his bullet wound in pain. Kowalski also got up, rubbing his head.

"I should really bandage that up for you, Skipper, before it becomes infected" he advised, catching the roll of bandages as it flew out of the explosion.

"Fine" Skipper sighed, waiting for the taller penguin to come over. Kowalski found some tweezers and used them to pull out the bullet. His shoulder continued to bleed, but it wasn't as bad as Rico's previous life threatening wound. Kowalski then applied the bandage, that went around Skipper's wounded shoulder and underneath his opposite flipper, to secure it in place. With that sorted, Kowalski then attended to the others involved in the plane crash, trying to wake them to. Skipper scanned the horizon. The battlefield was littered in dead bodies. All the villains and penguin agents were down, injured or dead, from the huge explosion and impact of the plane crash. He looked at the wing of the plane, which was dispatched from the rest of the plane after the crash. Straining his eyes to see, he saw a body. Skipper marched over to see and his thoughts were confirmed.

"Hey, Kowalski" he called, "Who was driving the plane when it crashed?"

"Private was...Why?"

"He killed Blowhole. Good little young Private killed that villainous scum!" Skipper cheered, before frowning upon the corpse, "There you go Blowhole, don't you ever mess with my team!"

"I don't think he can now, Skipper" Kowalski informed, "And if you're waiting for an answer from him then you should perhaps get that bump on your head checked out by a doctor".

"I'm fine Kowalski" he beamed, "Besides, I wouldn't go to that needle poker anyway".

"And don't I know it..." Kowalski muttered beneath his breath. Private awoke, instantly sitting upright.

"Private, you're a genius!" praised Skipper, sliding to the young penguin's side and squeezing him into a tight hug.

"Um...Did I do good Skipper?" he asked.

"Do good? Do good? You did great! Look! You killed that devious fiend!" the leader ranted, pulling away and pointing Private in the direction of Blowhole's lifeless body. The other zoo animals began to wake up.

"Looks like the potion wasn't needed" Kowalski sighed, "I'm sorry we left you Skipper"

"None-sense! It got you all out of the way of harm, and you're safe! Granted a little bruised, but nothing major" Skipper cheered, before a look of shock swept his face, "The Major! They captured him! Let's roll men, they'll have taken him to the lair". As they were about to move out, Marlene spoke up.

"Skipper?" she mumbled, sitting up right. He turned, his pupils dilating when he saw her face. Skipper slid over to her side. On his knees, he took hold of her paws in his flippers.

"Marlene...I'm loving the sound of your voice right now" he grinned, his eyelids drooping happily as their eyes met.

"What's happened? D-Do you need our help?"

"No, I just need you to stay safe" he cajoled, caressing her face, "It's all okay now". Marlene watched Skipper get to his feet, marching before his team, "Private, I'm leaving you to stay here on medic duties. Make sure all the girls are awake and their wounds bandaged up... Even the Ring-Tail..." he ordered, the little penguin giving a nod of understanding, "Kowalski, do you think you can fix us up something to get home in?"

"Aye aye, Skipper, I'm on it!" the taller penguin beamed, grabbing his welding tools.

"Rico, you're coming with me, I'm gonna need your weapon wonders" Skipper continued, cuing Rico to chuckle psychotically, "To work, men!"

Kowalski got to work straight away, grabbing materials to make another vehicle, while Skipper and Rico made their way back into the lair. Private tended to the other animals.

"Are you okay, Marlene? he questioned, seeing the absent look on her face as he sponged down her fur to reveal her bruises and scratches from the soot. She didn't respond. She didn't even hear him. She was completely focused on the leader penguin who was walking back into a danger zone.


	17. Chapter 17- Not So Major Operation

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 17-**

In the lair of the now deceased Dr Blowhole, the living villains interrogated the Major. They had tied him to a chair, a harsh light glaring in his face. An old style method but the only way seen as the villains, that were the rats and their king, were unsure how to activate Blowhole's complex devices.

"Tell us how to unlock the vault to the weaponry in the penguin head quarters!" one demanded. The Major remained calm, in fact, he began to mock them.

"Penguin...Always sounds better when Blowhole said it".

"Don't make me use the...The...Whatever this thing is!" another villain threatened, pointing a gadget at him.

"You really don't know much about weapons, do you? Besides, that's only an electric whisk" The Major explained, chuckling at their stupidity.

"Really? Huh... I thought it was something more than that..." he growled, examining it.

"Great for making cakes" the penguin teased. Suddenly, he noticed two figures in the corner of his eye. The Major recognised them; it was Skipper and Rico. The two penguin agents crawled along the side of the room unseen, hiding behind metal columns and other structural items that were available. Skipper caught eye contact with the Major, both of them giving a nod to indicate an understanding. With a sigh, Skipper walked out and into the view of the rats.

"Well, fancy leaving the most useless villains in charge of such an important penguin" he chuckled, putting his flippers on his hips, "Rico, come out, there's no use planning a devious attack when we can just kick them down like child's play!"

The rats frowned, walking towards the level headed penguin, in a line. Rico suddenly sprung out of the shadows, sliding on his stomach and knocking the rats over like bowling pins. He got to his feet, high-fiving Skipper.

"Strike!" he grinned, under his gruff tone. Skipper waddled over to his superior, untying the ropes that restrained him. The Major was released, and companied the two penguins as the fought off the rats effortlessly. With all the rats down in a matter of seconds, the penguins made their way to the exit. However, all were not defeated. Skipper heard footsteps echoing behind him, closely followed by silence and then a deep voice.

"What the?"

Skipper turned around to see the giant mutant rat king. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped towards him.

"Skipper?" Rico frowned, a little concerned as their goal was complete.

"It's okay Rico, you take the Major to Kowalski, pronto" he replied slowly, keeping his eyes on the rat king at all times as they began to circle one another. Rico assisted the Major away from the scene, confused why Skipper didn't ask for a weapon. The leader penguin eyed up the rat king, who returned to threatening look. He circled round, but stop when his foot hit something. His gaze dropped down to view it and the rat king took this to his advantage, charging towards him with his fist clenched. Calmly, Skipper noticed and picked up the item with a grin. He aimed the whisk at the mutant, pressing the button on the side. Inches away from hitting the penguin, the mutant rat was suddenly zapped with an electrical surge from the whisk. The rat's body jerked, his hair standing up, before he collapsed onto the floor, his fur frazzled black.

"Wow, I need one of these!" Skipper admired, his pupils dilating at the disguised weapon.

* * *

Kowalski worked frantically. He had now finished the frame of the minibus that he was building as a transport method to get them all home, using parts that he found on the battle field, most from the fallen plane. As he welded two pieces of metal together to make one side of the vehicle, a shadow over cast him.

"Private, move it, you're blocking the light" he commanded, with a loud tone to over voice the welding torch.

"Kowalski..." a soft voice replied. The taller penguin turned off the tool, spinning around as he recognised the feminine tone.

"D-Doris?" he stuttered, "What are you...But why have you..." he let a out a sigh, "Why are you here?"

"I..." Doris started, her eyes flickering from looking at Kowalski and the ground, before gulping, "I made a huge mistake..."

"W-What have you done?...I mean...Why, why should I care? You dismissed all of my help remember?" he grumbled, looking at her with a stern expression. She bit her bottom lip nervously, still struggling to look at him straight in the eyes.

"All those things you've said about me...Did you really mean them?"

"What like; I love you? Yeah I meant it... Well, I used to... But why should I love someone who treats me like...Like..." he frowned at her, "OH! I can't even think of the words to describe the way you treat me!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You're not sorry... Why say it if it's not meant?" he snarled, turning his back on her with his flippers folded tightly in frustration. He heard her sigh.

"No, this time I really am sorry...That's why I came back...Like I said...I made a huge mistake..."

"Oh...And what's that?" Kowalski asked, still with an angry tone in his voice. He released the tension in his shoulders.

"I made the mistake of missing the chance to be with you" Doris whimpered, her voice shaking. Kowalski's eyes widened, not that his love interest could see. He returned to a scowl as he turned to face her.

"Well, you had more then one chance..."

"I'm sorry...I was a fool"

"NO! You toss around sorries like handing out leaflets! You don't mean any of this!"

"I do, I really really do" she pleaded, close to tears. Her words triggered off a memory sequence in Kowalski's mind, making him grin maliciously. He took her by the flipper, looking deep into her eyes.

"Doris...I like you," he started, the female dolphin blushing wildly, "I do, I really really really like you...But I am so over like liking you" Kowalski snorted, letting go of her flippers and grinning to himself. Doris' face dropped, anger overwhelming her suddenly. She grabbed him by his feathers on his chest, lifting him off the ground.

"HA! You-you actually thought I meant it... You're such a loser Kowalski! You-you could never have a girl like-like me!" she bellowed. The taller penguin remained calm.

"Maybe...But I would never want a girl like you" he replied coolly. She gasped in offense, dropping him harshly on the floor. Doris made her escape from his sight, but she couldn't escape her shame. Kowalski let out a deep breath, a sigh of relief, feeling proud of himself for letting her go after his epiphany. Skipper had over heard this.

"Well, way to go soldier" he grinned, patting the taller penguin on the back. Kowalski turned to face his leader.

"What you said to me...About that I deserve more then Doris and that you hoped I survive to realise it...That meant so much to me..." he admitted.

"Yeah, I'm glad you feel better about it, just don't be getting all big-headed about it" Skipper warned, "Wait, where's the Major? I told Rico to bring him here."

"Oh, well...Um.." Kowalski stuttered, slowly pointing towards Private, who was obsessively shaking the Major's flipper, repeating how much of an honour it was to meet. him. Skipper looked at the young penguin and then to Kowalski. They both chuckled, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"I should go stop him from embarrassing himself" the leader laughed.

"Yeah, the minibus will be done soon" Kowalski informed. Skipper looked up at him with a frown.

"Minibus?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, there's a lot of us to take home".

"Just don't make it...You know...Hippiefied" Skipper cringed, shuddering at the thought. The taller penguin smirked.

"Don't tempt me, now I've actually been your worst nightmare" he teased. Skipper made his way over to Rico and Private, who were both stood with the Major.

"Private, lay off the sap" he advised, gently shoving him out of the way, "Our ride home will be ready soon, if you want us you escort you back to the head quarters?"

"No it's fine" the Major started, looking across the battle field at the many penguin bodies that didn't get back up, "I'll have my body guards come over now, but if you and your team would like a ride...?"

Private's eyes lit up, looking up at Skipper hopefully and tugging at his flipper like a toddler. Skipper raised a brow at him, before returning his focus to his superior. He shook his head.

"No, we don't want to pry" he refused, respectfully, nudging away Private.

"Very well" the Major smiled, pulling out a walkie-talkie, "I'll be sure to stop over at your HQ though, to reward you all for your bravery and quick thinking".

"Why thank you" Skipper beamed, trying to hid his excitement. He and his two team members left the Major to contact his body guards, slowly strolling back to Kowalski. The girls and the lemurs were sat down on the ground near the vehicle that Kowalski was making; now half complete.

"Just doing the inside and engine, Skipper!"

"Okay, good job, Kowalski. Private, Rico, help him. Hopefully we can get home before dark" Skipper demanded, supervising the mechanical construction that was taking place. He felt a paw on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, Skipper accidently unbalanced the otter, tripping her. He reacted quickly, catching her in his flippers. He blinked slowly as a smile grew on his face as he recognised her. It was Marlene. She returned the smile, moving her arms up to wrap them around his neck. Skipper brought her up to her feet slowly, their eyes remaining on each other. They blinked heavily, slightly tilting their heads to opposite sides and leaning in to place their beak and lips together. Julien intercepted this magically moment, jumping between them, breaking their grasps on each other.

"Bossy penguin, I need to ask a serious question. No seriously! How do you penguins do the kissing with them beaks? I mean, you've got no lips!" He chuckle. Skipper frowned, before grasping Marlene's paw, pulling her close once more, barging the lemur out of the way. He held her close.

"Like this" he grinned, his head leaning towards hers, kissing her passionately. He moved his flippers to her waist, squeezing her tightly to bring her even closer.

"Um...Rico...Do the honours..." Kowalski suggested, as he saw Private cooing over Skipper and Marlene. Rico groaned.

"Why's always me?" he muttered, covering Private's young eyes.

*A little bit of Skilene for you:)*


	18. Chapter 18- This is 'The End'

_I would advise to read 'King Julien is a girl's best friend' to understand this story completely._

**Chapter 18-**

"The minibus is complete Skipper!" Kowalski announced, sliding out from beneath the vehicle, before getting to his feet and removing his goggles.

"Outstanding, Kowalski" he praised, taking his eyes off Marlene, whom was holding his flipper. She also turned to see Kowalski's creation.

"Wow, you made that out of a few scrap pieces?" Marlene admired.

"I don't want to brag but-" Kowalski informed, smoothing the feathers on the top of his head, feeling rather proud of himself.

"No, you don't, you've got a show-off jar, remember?" Skipper warned, receiving a saddened nod from the taller penguin. He turned to the crowd of zoo animals that had tagged along for the journey. "Right, everybody pile on board, let's go home". With the leader's cue, every one made their way on to the minibus. "Rico, you can drive".

"Oh yeah!" beamed Rico, leaping onto the coach and honking the horn on the steering wheel.

* * *

With a vehicle, the journey was too far to travel. Skipper was sat with Marlene on the coach, his flipper around her, her head resting on his chest, being careful not to put weight on his bandaged wound. Kowalski and Private were sat together, at the front of the coach, near where Rico was sat as he drove. The taller penguin let out a sigh, his elbows on his lap as he hunched forward and rested his head in his flippers.

"Are you okay there, Kowalski?" Private chirped, looking at him sympathetically. Kowalski turned his head to look at the small penguin.

"Nothing, Private," he coughed, composing himself and sitting up in his seat, "I'm fine". He looked out of the window, Private still staring at him with worried eyes.

"Are you upset that you didn't get to use your potion on Doris?" he asked, Kowalski whimpering slightly before turning to face his friend once more.

"No Private...I'm glad I didn't use it on her, I'm glad I realised that I shouldn't be with her..." Kowalski explained, looking Private deeply in the eye, "I'm just ashamed that I stooped down to her low act and broke her down like...Like she used to do to me...". Kowalski cut his words off, whimpering as his beak quivered. Private watched, feeling helpless. He put a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder, shaking him gently to his attention.

"I don't like seeing you upset Kowalski...Your always the one to see the bright side of things, to figure a way out of it. Cheer up, I'm sure things will work out someday" the little penguin reassured. Kowalski took a deep breath in, glancing over at the chuckling couple that sat behind him, before returning his gaze to Private.

"I don't want things to work out between me and her..." he admitted, his eyes suddenly lighting up, "I don't want to be with Doris, I just wish I didn't say those things".

"Well, maybe that's what she deserved, she gave you that 'lets just be friends talk' sixteen times"

"And a half... No, I don't need her, I've got the best partner of all!" Kowalski beamed. Private's face dropped in confusion.

"Ay?!"

"Science, baby! I've got science!" the taller penguin grinned, standing up and punching the air with convection. The little penguin rolled his eyes with a smile, pleased with his cheered up friend.

* * *

The sun vanished behind the skyline and the moon came out of hiding from its blanket of clouds. With the journey over, the all piled out of the minibus. Most returned to their habitats, all apart from the team of penguins and Marlene, who was still snuggled up in the flippers of Skipper. They all watched the dark skies as a helicopter swooped down, landing in front of them, almost blowing them off their feet. As the engine was turned off and the propellers steadily came to a halt, two penguin body guards, with dark sunglasses on, to cover their eyes, and Bluetooth earpieces, stepped out of the helicopter. One held the door open whilst the stood respectively with his flippers behind his back. Out stepped the Major, as promised. The team of penguins stood up straight, saluting as the Major stood before them.

"Good evening soldiers" he greeted.

"Good evening, sir" Skipper answered, for them all. Marlene chuckled slightly, putting a paw up to cover her mouth to prevent a louder laugh.

"As I said, I wanted to reward you all for your bravery in the war today" the Major praised, pulling out four medals, walking along the line of penguins, putting the medals around their necks, "All of you showed a miraculous amount of courage and ability to think fast in a difficult situation, you are an honour to have as a unit in my organisation, real role-models to all".

"Thank you Major" they all appreciated in unison. The Major grinned.

"It's a pleasure rewarding such brilliant agents. Sorry, but I can not stay, files and documents to approve, but I'll be keeping an eye on you all" he explained, clambering back into the helicopter. They all gave a nod to show their understanding as they watched the aircraft take off. The Major waved, the team of penguins waving back, as it flew into the distance. Private chuckled, making them all turn to his attention.

"This is where you should've said 'smile and wave boys' Skipper" he giggled. The leader rolled his eyes.

"Rico..." he sighed. Rico took this as an order and slapped the young penguin around the back of his head. Private rubbed the whacked area, muttering unidentified words. Marlene pulled herself close to Skipper once more, taking hold of the golden disc part of the medal that hung around his neck.

"Wow, it's so shiney" she beamed, admiring the reward. Skipper smiled, using his flipper to lift up her chin so her eyes met his.

"Your eyes shine brighter" he smirked, gazing into her eyes. Her eyes lit up more so with his sweet words. Skipper noticed colours reflecting in her eyes.

"Look Skipper! Fireworks!" Kowalski stated, pointing his flipper to the dark skies, that were being lit up with florescent colours. They all dashed to the top of a hill, just outside of the zoo walls, to get a better view of the fireworks. Skipper held Marlene's paw as they got up the hill, before squeezing her tight as they both looked out towards the scene. Private, like a young child, became hyperactive at the change in scenery and chanted happily at every colourful burst that shot across the sky. Rico had retrieved Miss Perky so she too could 'see' the fireworks. As for Kowalski, he realised that he didn't need the woman he had once been so desperate for. He pulled out his notebook and pen and began to conduct a scientific essay on the fireworks. Skipper approached him.

"Come on man, enjoy the fireworks, get your head out of that book" he demanded, giving the taller penguin a nudge. Kowalski opened his beak to speak, but Skipper gave him a raised brow which hushed him. "And that's an order" he grinned, grabbing his friend's flipper and pulling him over to the rest of the group.

Fireworks...It was almost as if someone knew it was the end of the war...Or maybe it was someone attempting to alert them that it wasn't the end as they'd thought...

* * *

Back on the battlefield, everything was still. The dense fog from the smoke slowly drifted its way across the scene. Dead bodies of heroic penguin agents and vindictive villains littered the dry wasteland, amongst the rubble and scattered metal pieces. The ginormous fighter jet was still in the crater, which was more then what could be said for the corpse of the penguin's foe. Two figures appeared as the mist cleared with a gentle breeze, one figure on her tail on the other on the floor.

"Francis..." a female voice whimpered, sponging his wounds. His flipper twitched. The red lazar of his artificial eye flickered on as he opened his working eye. The female smiled slightly, tears trickling down her face. He raised his flipper and wiped away her tears".

"Don't you worry..." he grinned, "We'll get them back!"

Doris narrowed her eyes, letting a smirk grow onto her face as she cackled along to her brother's evil laugh.

"I will not die, until I see Skipper dead!"...

**-The End-**


End file.
